Superman: The Legend of the Man of Steel
by DARK KNIGHT of the MOON
Summary: This is an origin story for Superman. Set in present day, this story takes different elements from all of the various media (comics, tv shows, films) and melds them into one of my best stories yet!
1. Prologue

**Prologue – A Doomed Planet **

The seismic tremors had been going on periodically all night. The entire planet of Krypton, in an unknown galaxy called Xeno, was being shaken to its core. Violent quakes were causing entire cities to collapse in a matter of minutes. Rock was crumbling and giving way to hot magma. Vegetation and animal life was rapidly being wiped out. Homes were being decimated in the blink of an eye and the Kryptonian people were being swallowed up in the streets as their planet deteriorated.

The troubled world's inhabitants were doing everything they could to find ways of coping with the danger that was laying waist to their ways of life. Some tried being proactive, scrambling to find safety for their families. Others looked to science to find a way to stop the madness that was destroying their world. Some prayed and some had given up hope altogether, turning to suicide.

Two people, a young scientist, Jor-El, and his wife, Lara Lor-Van, knew enough about the situation to simply accept the inevitable: this world was doomed and absolutely nothing would change that fact. Jor-El was one of the planet's leading scientists. He had expected the violent quakes to occur for a long time. He had presented his hypotheses to his colleagues in the Kryptonian Science Council, but sadly, everyone dismissed him as fanatical. They claimed that their findings had not indicated such a disastrous scenario, but Jor-El knew that the Science Council was in denial. After all, Krypton was a planet that valued science and reason over everything else.

It was the dismissal of his conclusion that forced Jor-El to concoct a desperate plan. He designed an escape rocket for the entire population to leave the planet if and when any danger would occur. After the people refused to go along with him or help him build it, the distressed scientist realized there might not be time to build such a lavish vessel. He instead began work on a more modest version of his design. It would be enough to save himself, his wife and their infant son, Kal-El. Only now, time was running out and he wasn't sure if any of them could be saved. The inevitable had happened and the end was nigh.

Jor-El sat working at the monolithic super-computer in his study as the chaos continued outside. The garbled noise only created distractions as the scientist was finishing downloading all the accumulated knowledge of Krypton into a slender, tube-like crystal object. As the download was complete, the crystal hummed with a strange magnetic energy.

"Are we ready?" Jor-El called out to his wife, Lara, who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the study, rocking their baby.

"Yes," she responded, getting up to turn on the lights to an adjacent research laboratory, as heavy vibrations were felt from all around.

"Good. Let's get going," Jor-El demanded in a panic as they both entered the spacious lab.

The frantic scientist moved to the center of the brightly lit workshop, where the rocket lay dormant, preparing to prep the machine. As he opened the hatch to the rocket, he began putting various items into the rocket.

"Bring me my son," Jor-El looked up from the rocket.

Lara wrapped the black-haired, blue-eyed child in a red blanket and carried the babe to the small ship, placing him gently inside. The couple looked adoringly at their baby and then at each other.

"There's still time for you to go my darling," Jor-El offered, grasping Lara's hand tightly.

"Jor-El, if you won't go, I see no reason for me to go," Lara replied anxiously.

"Then we die together," the scientist informed with a hopeless sigh.

Jor-El stooped down to kiss the boy and then pressed some buttons on the rocket's control panel, setting its trajectory for the far away planet known as Earth. Lara reacted by placing a kiss on the infant's forehead.

The trembling continued all around them. Glass was shattering. Floors and ceilings were falling in. Loud explosions could be heard from all around, getting louder with each passing moment. Jor-El and Lara looked anxiously at each other. After countless hours of aggressive quakes and hours of suffering and death, they knew this was the end.

Fiercely pulling a switch on the far wall, Jor-El watched as his creation, the fully functional escape rocket, activated. Fire ferociously shot out of its jets as the thing slowly lifted off the ground. It hovered for a moment below the ceiling, before abruptly and swiftly launching through the roof's skylight. Jor-El and Lara struggled to watch the ship ascend into the sky as glass from the window of the skylight rained down upon them.

Jor-El and Lara stared into each other's eyes, lovingly for their final moments. They were both proud and humbled to know that their legacy, the legacy of Krypton, would have a chance to survive.

The vicious shakes suddenly became even more brutal as Jor-El and Lara struggled to hold onto something. The blaring noise became even louder. Eruptions began to break down their final resting place, until finally a massive detonation forced the entire world to shatter into a million pieces, like broken glass. As the deafening and violent explosion quickly evaporated into the frozen calm of space, all was quiet. There was nothing left. Krypton was no more.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Learning the Secret**

**Smallville, Kansas – Ten Years Ago**

A hot afternoon in June meant that the semester was almost over at Smallville High. A quiet, well-mannered young senior named Clark Kent sat in his history class, finishing his last exam. As he quickly glanced at the clock on the wall, near 2:30 pm, a strange flutter clenched his heart. In a week, he would graduate. He thought about his future, hundreds of scenarios flashed through his mind and the possibilities that awaited him felt overwhelming.

He had been indecisive for months about whether to accept the creative writing scholarship waiting at home and go straight to college or help his parents on their farm for a few years. He really didn't know what to do. So many fellow classmates had already decided but not Clark. The truth was that he didn't know what his future held.

When the school bell rang, interrupting his thoughts, he quickly checked his exam, making sure it was done. The last to turn in the test, Clark glanced across the small classroom and his heart skipped a beat. He really would miss school, but at the same time, he was glad to be out. With a smile and a skip to his step, he proudly followed other students out of the classroom and was in route to the breezeway when he heard a voice shout from behind him.

"Hey, Clark!"

He stopped and turned as his best friend hurried to catch up with him. It was Lana Lang. With long red hair swaying around her neck, the girl reached no higher than his shoulders.

"We did it. No more school!" She laughed happily, jumping with glee. "Can you believe it? I never thought this day would come."

"Now, Lana. We only graduate if we pass our tests."

The teenager rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. That was Clark. Always quiet, well behaved and constantly serious.

As Clark stroked a hand through his well-trimmed black hair, blushing in response to her shove, he remembered the first day they met.

It was ten years ago at the Kansas State Fair; both were residents of the little town of Smallville but had never met. Lana stood on the outside of the gate, eating cotton candy and watching Clark in fascination as he had just won a blue ribbon for his prize calf, Bessie. She had apparently tried to pet the calf and Clark noticed her. After she offered to share her sticky candy, they were inseparable. Over time, a mutual attraction grew between them but they both knew better than to ever explore anything beyond friendship.

"Clark, you're lost in space again," Lana complained as she took a few steps but stopped when he didn't follow.

His eyebrows scurried together in confusion. With so many other students rushing around them, he quickly followed his friend to the parking lot where they would wait to be picked up.

"So are we meeting at our usual spot for the graduation ceremony, next week?"

"Lana, I imagine everyone will be meeting at the front of the school, including plenty of excited parents. Let's just see what happens," Clark expressed sincerely.

"Fair enough, Clarky," Lana smirked, amused at his seriousness.

As they reached the parking area, Clark and Lana waited in the heat, with many other students, for their rides. Suddenly and without warning an old and battered green pickup truck, with chicken feed in the back, pulled into the parking lot. It was Clark's father, Jonathon Kent, alternatively known as Pa. As Clark noticed him, he waved to Lana a temporary goodbye and approached the truck. As he opened the passenger door and got in, he could hear other students taunting him about his father's ugly vehicle. He shrugged it off and greeted his father.

"Hi, Pa."

"Hey, Clark. How was the last day of school, son?" the man acknowledged.

"Fine," Clark acknowledged, glad to be out of school.

The truck suddenly sped away and Clark found himself alone with his father, who was being quiet. Whenever Jonathon Kent was quiet, it only meant one thing: there was something important that he wanted to tell his son, but couldn't. As the truck continued along the vast country road, his father remained quiet. Clark began to get worried.

"Pa, are you okay?" Clark wondered.

"Yes, son," the middle-aged farmer replied. I'm just very proud of you."

"Is something bothering you?" Clark questioned.

"Well… No, my boy," Jonathon Kent trailed off before finding his words again. "It's just that I think there is something your mother and I should show you, now that you are graduating."

"Show me? Like what, Pa? Is it a surprise?" Clark inquired.

"Well, Clark, now it is gonna be the biggest surprise of your young life. But I don't want to hear another word about it until after supper, okay? Ma's making her famous chicken stew."

"Sure, Pa," Clark obliged, looking curiously at his father as the truck finally pulled into the long dirt road that led to the Kent farm.

* * *

A few hours later at the Kent farm, Ma Kent, a chubby, middle-aged woman with short brown hair and glasses began cleaning the kitchen table. She had just watched her two boys, Jonathon and Clark, stuff themselves to a home cooked meal. As was her usual custom, she handled the dishes after dinner, while Jonathon and Clark were in the living room watching the local news on television. She glanced at the clock that was above the kitchen window. It was 7:00 pm. She hoped to finish her dishes by 7:30 pm.

As father and son sat in front of the television, Clark smiled, turning his attention to his father.

"Say, Pa, what about that thing you wanted to show me?"

"Oh, Clark, it can wait," Jonathon offered, wanting to catch the rest of the news.

"What can wait, Jonathon?" Martha asked suspiciously, entering the room after overhearing her husband's voice from the kitchen.

"Well, Martha. I think Clark is ready, don't you?" Jonathon asked, looking up at her from his reclining chair.

"You don't mean?" Martha gasped unprepared. "Jonathon, we should talk about this?"

"About what, Ma? I'm ready. I mean I think I'm ready for whatever it is. I can handle it," Clark called out eagerly.

"Let's do it tomorrow, son," Jonathon Kent suggested. "I'm tired."

"Oh, come on, guys. My curiosity is peaked. What is it? Tell me."

"Clark, if we tell you now, we aren't sure how you are going to react," Martha warned.

"Enough. We've waited long enough, Martha. It's been eighteen years. The boy's finished high school. I mentioned it to him on the way home today. Let's do it," Jonathon finally announced. "Come on, you two. Follow me outside to the barn," the man ordered, getting up from his chair and heading for the front door.

Moments later, Jonathon Kent unlocked the double doors to the massive russet barn that was about twenty yards away from the house on the Kent farm. As everyone entered, Jonathon fumbled for a light switch and within seconds, the place was illuminated. Quickly moving to the back of the barn, the farmer removed a large, blue tarp from what appeared to be an elongated handmade crate.

"We never told you about this son. We weren't sure if you would understand," Jonathon cautioned as he lifted the lid off of the crate, revealing what appeared to be a metallic blue spaceship, about the size of a large sofa.

"We don't even understand it, honey," Martha offered, looking sympathetically to her son.

"What is that thing?" Clark asked with wide eyes."

"This is how we found you, sweetheart," Martha informed in a serious tone. "There wasn't much in this rocket, except some red and blue blankets, some crystals and this patch," she said, offering Clark a red and yellow fabric patch that appeared to be a yellow shield with a red letter S inside it.

"Don't forget this," Jonathon reminded, giving Clark a small, round, neon green colored box-like object that looked like a small ashtray.

As Clark held it in his hands, the object began to glow a brilliant blue, creating a nearly blinding light that illuminated the barn even more. As the light quickly dimmed, a hazy hologram was projected from the object onto the far wall of the barn. Two holographic figures, a man and a woman, dressed in majestic red robes, were instantly and directly in front of everyone and they began to speak.

"Kal-El. My name is Jor-El. I am your father," the man in the hologram informed.

"And I am Lara. I am your mother," the woman continued.

"If you are viewing this message, it means that you have safely reached Earth," Jor-El informed. "We have been gone for many of your years, my son. You were sent to Earth from your home world, a doomed planet known as Krypton. A ship equipped with a birthing matrix, a gestation egg, for your protection, so that you would not age or starve, carried you to your new home. Over time, the energy from the Earth's yellow sun will make you virtually invulnerable. You will be strong and fast. You will have great stamina and speed. Enclosed in the rocket is your family crest from the House of El as well as some blankets that were used for Kryptonian formalwear and the crystals that house Kryptonian technology. You can use these as tools to help you learn more about yourself and our culture."

"We love you, Kal-El, and can only hope that you are safe. Goodbye, son."

At Lara's last words, the hologram shut completely off. Clark stood in a trance. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. The message made no sense. Jonathon and Martha moved towards Clark, both trying to console him.

"Clark, I know this may be hard to take," Jonathon muttered before being cutoff.

"No. You don't know anything," Clark unexpectedly lashed out. "How can this be possible and if it is, why wouldn't you tell me?" Clark shot back.

"We didn't know how, Clark. Remember how you said that you had been feeling strange, honey?" Martha offered.

"Strange, Ma? Strange doesn't cut it. How is it that I can do the strange things I've been doing these past few months? I've had to act normal and aloof. I haven't been able to tell anybody, not even you."

"About what, Clark? What's happened?" Jonathon asked, looking at his son, inquisitively.

"I have these abilities. I don't know what to think. I mean, I can outrun a train and shoot fire from my eyes. It's weird."

"Clark, we are scared. We don't know how to help you, but we're here for you. Please understand," Martha pleaded.

"What's happening to me? I'm eighteen years old. I should be going to college or helping you out on the farm. And now I'm being told that I'm some kind of alien? I'm not. Do you hear me? I'm not," Clark screamed out, suddenly darting out of the barn.

Jonathon and Martha both immediately called for his return but he wouldn't listen. As he ran in the dark of night, he didn't stop, moving faster and faster through the cornfield without looking back. As he got to the end of his father's cornfield, he saw the main road coming up. Faster and faster he ran until he reached it. As he got on the road he didn't slow down and began running left in route to the only place he knew he could go: Lana's house. Through the darkness he ran, for what must have been miles, until he could see the darkened, large, blue house that was the Lang residence. It almost appeared as if no one was home.

The darkened window made a soft patter as small pebbles began tapping it. A light from inside the glass suddenly came into view as Lana Lang appeared at the window and opened it. She looked out and saw Clark who was standing in the yard.

"Clark, what is going on? What are you doing here? Couldn't you have used the front door?"

"Were you in bed, Lana?" Clark uttered, feeling very vulnerable.

"Yes. I went to bed early tonight. I'm getting up early to go shopping for my graduation gown. Is something wrong? Do you want to come in?" Lana questioned worriedly.

"Lana. There is something I have to tell you. Are your parents home?" Clark requested desperately, still standing in the front yard.

"No. They're at some town meeting. Now, do you want to come in or something?"

"No. I better not. Lana. I'm really confused. I think… I think I have to leave."

"Leave?" Lana asked with a wild laugh. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. I just know I have to go."

"When did you decide this?"

"About ten minutes ago actually. I ran all the way here to tell you. Now, I know this is crazy and it's all happening way too fast, but it just feels right. My folks don't even know about my plans, but I must leave in the morning."

"Clark, what about college? What about your parent's farm?"

"I don't know what to say, Lana. Just call it destiny, I guess. My future was so uncertain and ten minutes ago everything just became clear. I don't know how to explain it."

"This sounds serious. I'm coming down," Lana informed.

As Lana got down to the front door, Clark saw her and realized finally what he was leaving. He was leaving his best friend, his family and his home. As he stared at her, he didn't move. Lana quickly walked out to the yard to confront her friend. Suddenly Clark fell to his knees out of desperation for what he knew he had to do. Lana kneeled down and held him just as a mother would hold a child.

"What is wrong with you," Lana asked in a confused tone.

"I think I have found my destiny," Clark told her.

"What does that even mean?" Lana wondered, growing more confused with each passing moment.

"I can't tell you, exactly. I just came to say goodbye."

Suddenly, as Lana looked into her friend's eyes, somehow she knew that he was serious. A tear came to her eye and she knew at that moment that she might never see him again.

"I have to go," Clark uttered in a somber tone.

"I know. Listen, will I ever see you again?" Lana asked in a desperate tone.

"I know you will, Lana. Probably not for a while, but I will be back."

"I'll be waiting and in the meantime, I'll try to understand why you are doing this."

"And maybe one day I will tell you," Clark uttered. "Thank you for being so understanding."

With those last words, Clark grabbed Lana and hugged his best friend goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Clark was up early in the kitchen packing an old knapsack that Jonathon had given him. As he packed, he couldn't stop thinking about the night before. It was very hard to let Lana go like that, but he didn't want to tell her the truth about himself. It was the awkward truth that he had already accepted. The truth she wouldn't believe. He was an alien from another planet who possessed powers and abilities far greater than those of mortal men. This was the decision that compelled him to travel. He needed to find a place to be alone. A place where he could reconnect with his home world and not be judged.

As Clark continued packing some food, clothes and the artifacts that were found from the rocket, his parents entered the room. They watched their adopted son with a deep concern. Martha thought he was being very hasty, but Jonathon understood. Clark was confused and in pain. He needed to do what felt right and this felt right.

"I'm ready to go," Clark informed, throwing the knapsack on his bed and looking at his folks determinedly.

"Where are you headed?" Martha questioned.

"Well, I need a private place. A quiet place where I can be alone and do a lot of thinking," Clark responded.

"Ah, soul-searching. And where might you do that, son?" Jonathon wondered.

"The perfect place. It came to me in a dream. I'm headed to the Arctic," Clark told them sincerely.

"The Arctic?" Martha questioned with a shriek. "You'll freeze to death!"

"Don't worry, Ma. I packed warmly."

"What do you expect to find there, Clark?" Jonathon asked with wonder.

"Myself, hopefully. I want to find out who I really am."

"How will you get there?" Martha questioned.

"I'll head north. I'll hitch rides through Canada and get there anyway I can."

"The Arctic is a long way from Smallville son," Jonathon notified obviously. "Don't you want some breakfast first?"

"No thanks, Pa. I need to be going. I need this more than I ever needed anything in my life."

"We'll always support you honey," Martha assured her son. "We just ask that you remember us."

"I'll never forget what you've done for me. I love you both and one day I will return," Clark offered, meeting his parents with a tight embrace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Fortress of Solitude**

**The Arctic – Two Months Later**

A cold, gray fog crept along the ground like steam from a black caldron. Bundled warmly in a heavy parka, three pairs of jeans and snow boots, Clark Kent trudged through the thick, uneven snow of the Arctic. Reaching the mouth of a cave, he just scaled an icy cliff and was tired, hungry and more anxious than he cared to admit. The trip had been long and arduous. Hitchhiking through the northern US mainland and all throughout Canada, he traveled the rest of the way on foot after reaching Canada's northernmost point. Only resting when absolutely necessary, he was determined to discover the mysteries of his past as soon as possible.

Drawing a large flashlight out of his knapsack before trekking through the frozen cave, he cautiously walked over snow-covered ground, ever weary that ice could lie underneath and possibly crack and break at any moment. With the yellow light glistening off sheer ice walls, he trailed his hand over a towering wall, his leather glove smoothing over ice and snow. Clearing away a snow-packed area that appeared to be a ledge, Clark swiped back the hood from his parka and rested on the hard seat.

Glancing at his watch and realizing that it was nearly noon, he hauled off his knapsack, opened it and scrounged around inside for what little food he had left. Finding an insulated thermos of chicken soup, he opened it and began slurping down the thick and frothy broth. Nothing beat Ma's homemade soup. Nearly two days had passed since he last ate. Ma and Pa wouldn't approve that he wasn't taking the best care of himself. Still, it felt good to get some kind of nourishment.

Finishing the soup, he dropped the thermos carelessly back inside his knapsack and heard a small clank within the old sack. He peaked inside. One of the slender, tube-like crystals was glowing with a dingy silver sheen. Feeling suddenly obliged to pick it up, he grabbed the crystal and it suddenly burned like ice in his gloved hands. It hummed with a magnetic, vibrant energy that he couldn't even begin to understand. Standing from the ledge, juggling the crystal between his hands, he quickly gathered his meager belongings and continued through the cavern tunnel.

The crystal continued to glow and hum, a soothing melody that lulled peace and tranquility. With every step deeper inside the cave, the power of the alien object grew stronger. Brighter. Louder. Paying far more attention to the artifact in his palm than anything else, he stumbled as the tunnel ground wore away onto an expansive field of nothing but snow and rising mountains of ice.

Clark turned in circles, arms held out from his body as he stared in awe. The cave was behind him but it wasn't really a cave at all. It appeared to just be a mountain with a single tunnel running through it, connecting one ice-barren landscape to another. He burrowed a hand through his shaggy hair, no longer kept short like before, and stared out at the wild, majestic beauty of the Arctic.

He didn't care how long or how far he traveled but he was growing tired. Not regretting his impromptu decision, he did regret how he left things with Lana and his parents. They cared for him. Loved him. And he left without explanations. But his parents understood. They had probably been waiting for the day that he would just up and leave. But Lana was obviously confused and worried. He should've told her the truth. But he couldn't change the past.

And with an icy field and scraggily mountains awaiting him, he imagined greenery and corn stalks, even mountains rising toward the heavens from hundreds of miles away.

A nice thought but it wasn't why the crystal led him there. With the jagged-shaped object glowing and humming with untapped power, it nearly fell from his grip. He suddenly hurled it out onto the icy wilderness for no apparent reason. It flew steadily, flipping again and again until it was out of sight.

A moment later, Clark heard the crystal make a hard, deep splash somewhere in the distance. A lake was nearby. That meant that somewhere there was water for him to drink. With anticipation, the young man carefully hurried across the uneven Arctic ground. As he skidded on slick ice, he soon scaled ledges of all shapes and sizes. Strong winds tore through the barren mountain and howled with ferocity. The harsh sound was almost similar to the ones back on the farm during tornado season. And then, all of a sudden, a bright yellow flash shot up beyond the mountaintop. As light flooded Clark's senses, the cold Arctic fog disappeared, revealing what was probably another half mile of uneven icy ledges.

And if the intense light wasn't enough to sway Clark from continuing his journey, huge spikes of ice, resembling giant icicles, erupted from the ground. The Earth crumbled and shook violently beneath Clark's feet. Nervously watching everything around him, he held onto the nearest spike for balance as the tremors continued.

With all the courage he could muster, he pushed off from the temporary protection of the spike and launched himself up the mountain. Jumping right and left to avoid being pulverized by rising jagged ice, he finally breached the ridge as ice-encrusted air pounded through his raw lungs. Tightening the parka over his face, shock suddenly stiffened his features.

A large wall of crystal clear ice formed in the spacious valley of two towering mountains. Arctic waters cracked through hard ice surfaces and sloshed like tsunami waves. Water rose between crumbling glaciers and settled into newly-formed streams. With the seismic tremors, he lost his footing on the mountain ridge and skidded on his bottom down the mountain. Unharmed as he slid down, bypassing every towering spoke and hard ledge, his downward slide ended at the base of the mountain.

Standing and wiping frost from his clothes, he moved forward out of sheer curiosity. But he was shaken back to reality as the large ice wall suddenly expanded on all sides to encase the immediate area, which was at least twenty miles wide. On top of that, the wall immediately encased Clark, as well, pushing him deeper inside the walled structure. And before he could jump into action and try to reach the mountain to climb for safety, the ground directly beneath the boy's feet began to tremble. The frozen ledge he stood on shot swiftly into the air. Losing his footing and abruptly falling backward, he held onto the ledge for dear life as the ice blasted higher and higher into frostbiting air.

With the ice formation abruptly slowing down in growth, Clark hesitantly stood up and glanced down, realizing that he now towered about fifty feet up with no way to get down. Even with an ice pick, stakes and rope coiled inside his sack, he feared the ice tower would break if he tried to descend. But it didn't seem to matter anymore as the violent tremors and thick icicle spikes had finally stopped sprouting from the earth. All was suddenly quiet. No movement at all. He looked all around and couldn't believe what he saw.

The ice wall had completely caved him in. The Arctic cliffs, pillars and steep ledges had all transformed into a kind of ice palace. Jagged, crystalline beams gave way to a tall, cathedral-like ceiling made completely of pristine white snow. The floor was a series of raised ledges and pillars of clear ice with snow dusting the top. Jagged spokes that made up the ceiling blocked the moon and stars. Beautiful blue ponds sporadically graced the Arctic floor.

And then the earth trembled once more. Bracing his arms out to not lose his balance, another pillar rose directly in front of the one he stood on. The icy pillars were so close together that they may have even been attached. Nothing surprised him much anymore. The pillar grew just four feet higher and reached to his waist. But the pillar wasn't anything like the others. It was a podium, expertly carved from snow and ice in simple yet extravagant designs.

Analyzing the podium, Clark realized there were two holes in the top of it, resembling keyholes. He quickly grabbed the other two crystals from his knapsack. One was glowing a shiny blue and the other shimmered with a red tint. He quickly attempted putting the slender crystals into the holes. He tried multiple ways until finally the left hole housed the blue crystal and the right hole housed the red. He expected something magical to happen.

At first, there was nothing. Only silence. Clark just stood there, looking around at the beautiful ice fortress, completely confused. But then a deafening, sonic squeal echoed and rebounded off the thick walls. Clark quickly covered his ears and cringed. As the noise quickly faded, the golden light that first permeated this strange environment returned. He immediately shielded his sensitive eyes from the stark glow. The light slowly grew dimmer and turned in on itself, taking the familiar shape of a person.

It was Jor-El. Clark recognized the man from the hologram in the barn. Only this time, he was about ten times larger, translucent and suspended in the air as if he was flying.

Clark stared in amazement. His father finally greeted him.

"Hello, Kal-El." The larger-than-life presence beamed down at his son. "Since you are witnessing me, here and now, then I will assume you have seen my other message. Even though I have been dead for a long time, the technology embedded in the crystals will allow us to interact. I imagine you have many questions for me. If you will stay with me in this place you have created… This _Fortress of Solitude_, then I will attempt to teach you and mold you. Help you find answers… Shape your destiny. So, my son… Speak."

Clark didn't know what to say. He had so many questions, all of which were at the tip of his tongue but he couldn't find his voice. Coughing into his glove and steadying the nerves running amuck under his skin, he nervously nodded in respect to the ghost-like being before him. "All these powers I have. All these things I can do." He stared down at his hands in wonder. "Where do they come from?"

"I imagine there is great confusion on your part, my son, but you do not need to worry. It is a natural side effect of Earth's yellow sun. Krypton has a red son, known as _Rao_. The radiation levels are greater on Earth, giving you enhanced strength and other abilities, which may not fully manifest themselves for a few years. Conversely, the gravity is also greater on Krypton than on Earth because Krypton is exactly one and a half times larger than Earth. These are the reasons for your abilities."

"Tell me about Krypton. What was it like and who were the people?" Eagerness clenched his heart as he waited for his father to explain. There was so much he yearned to know.

"Part of the Xeno galaxy, Krypton was a very noble society. A utopia, in fact. Crime was kept to a minimum and everyone had a purpose. We put scientific fact and reason above all else. We had collected data from dozens of other worlds, spanning all of the known galaxies. We believed in peace but our great planet had also seen her fair share of war. Your family, members of the House of El, were all scientists. We constantly strived to better the world around us. We made the planet safe."

Clark suddenly interrupted his father with another request. "Tell me about crime on Krypton. How did you combat it?"

"It was I who had discovered a limitless void in the galaxy. There were times when I wished the void was never discovered but it was instrumental in keeping prisoners locked away so no more harm could befall the innocent."

Clark understood. The suffering of an innocent was something he never cared to tolerate.

"We were able to capture criminals and sentence them to this void, for varying periods of time. Mind you, the punishment always fit the crime. We called this place the _Phantom Zone_. It was an unforgiving place of nightmares and violence. Some prisoners were rehabilitated but others descended into madness."

"What names can you give me, Father? Who were your enemies?"

"One of the cruelest criminals was a former general in Krypton's 15th Regiment Army. General Zod committed high treason in attempting to overthrow the Kryptonian regime. His wife, Faora, and a behemoth of a man known as Non accompanied him." The image paused again. "Another half-crazed scientist, known as Jax-Ur, destroyed one of Krypton's moons. He was the first and only criminal ever to be thrown into the Phantom Zone indefinitely as it was believed that the destruction of the moon triggered the seismic quakes than ultimately led to Krypton's destruction. There is one thing you should know, my son… Even though you are considered the last survivor of Krypton, there are Kryptonians who may still exist in the Phantom Zone. It is an alternate dimension, devoid of time, which means those trapped within will not age and will not perish."

Clark nodded and removed the hood of his parka to view his father without any restrictions. "What about spirituality and religion?"

"Spiritual matters had their place on Krypton as they do in any society but, as I said, science and reason took priority over everything else. For those who believed, Krypton was a monotheistic planet. A deity that personified our sun, aptly named Rao, was worshipped as a god of light and life."

"What of Krypton's destruction? Your planet… Our planet," he quickly corrected himself. "It sounded like such a great place. What happened?" It confused and angered him that something that seemed so wonderful and advanced was destroyed.

"You have many questions, which I anticipated," the ghostly image of Jor-El uttered. "Time is required to become familiar with all things Kryptonian. You wish to reclaim your birthright and I have pride in you for desiring such. So, my son, are you ready to begin?"

Clark breathed deep and closed his eyes as excitement and fear raced through his heart. He stared at a man who presumably risked everything just to save his son. Honor and awe overcame him.

He nodded. "I'm ready, father. Show me everything."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Big City**

**Metropolis – Present Day**

The sun raged brightly over the beautiful city of Metropolis. The brightly lit architecture gave this municipality a constant sense of optimism. It was the only one of its kind in America. Littered with a combination of ultramodern metal buildings and towering Art Deco stone skyscrapers that looked as though they belonged fifty years in the past, Metropolis was a place where everyone wanted to live.

As the spring warmth of May moved through the streets, a tall and swarthy man steadily strolled down the Metropolis sidewalk, whistling to himself as if nothing could bother him. His hair was jet black, parted on the left side and matted to his head. He wore large, black, circular framed glasses and a royal blue suit with an outdated black necktie. As he arrived at the particularly monolithic stone building that was _The Daily Planet_, the city's greatest Metropolitan newspaper, the man passed the threshold and began humming low in his throat to make sure his vocal cords still worked properly.

Casually approaching a large brass elevator at the far end of the foyer, he checked his watch. It was 7:45 am, which meant that he was a few minutes early for the interview he had set up with the paper's editor, Perry White. As the elevator opened, he politely stepped aside, letting several people exit. As he entered the heavy elevator, he smiled at the other passengers. The lift ascended and then finally, as it arrived to the twentieth floor, the doors shifted open. As the passengers all fled the elevator, the tall man in glasses moved down a long brightly lit corridor that led to the newsroom.

Promptly entering the room that served as the reception area to the newsroom, he greeted the middle-aged buxom brunette secretary by introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Clark Kent. I have an appointment with Perry White at 8:00 am."

"You're ten minutes early," the secretary shot back in an impolite tone.

"Well, it always pays to punctual."

"Yeah, whatever, Mr. Kent. You can go in now," the secretary uttered with a fake smile.

Clark Kent smiled at the uncouth lady and proceeded to the far wall, opening the office door to the newsroom. He was instantly bombarded by noise as phones rang off the hook and people scrambled between desks. As papers flew everywhere, Clark could see that being a newspaper reporter was going to be a busy life. He made his way between desks and came to a large wooden door with the managing editor's name on it.

As he entered, he could see the editor himself, Perry White, sitting behind his solid oak desk, scolding some freckle-faced teenager in a snugly fit brown suit with reddish-orange hair that was holding a camera.

"Excuse me, Mr. White?" Clark said a bit nervously.

"Yes?" the chubby gray-haired man with rugged features obliged. "Oh, your Mr. Kent aren't you? Here for the interview? Yes, well, first things first. Meet Jimmy Olsen. Kid's one of our copy boys and an amateur photographer," the portly man continued, introducing them.

"Hi, Jimmy, Clark Kent. Nice to meet you," Clark obliged.

"Great to meet you, Mr. Kent, but I was just leaving. The chief keeps me pretty busy. Hope to see you around," Jimmy exclaimed, shaking Clark's hand before waving goodbye and leaving the office.

Clark Kent took a seat in front of the editor's desk and the editor quickly got down to business.

"Now, Kent," the editor continued, taking Clark's attention away from Jimmy. "You faxed me over samples of your writing and, I gotta say, based on those alone, I should hire you.

"Really?" Clark uttered with surprise, straightening his glasses.

"Really," Perry White continued. "But I just don't need anymore reporters right now. I like your prose style. It's snappy and punchy. You are a good writer. Maybe you can find work at the Metropolis Sentinel. When the interview was set up by our receptionist, I wasn't made aware until later. Sorry, we can't use you."

"Well maybe if you gave me a chance," Clark offered, holding up a file folder with all kinds of papers inside.

" What are those, credentials? I don't need to see those, Kent. I'll tell you what. Since I like persistence, I'll give you a test assignment on the crime beat. If you come through, you're hired as a staff reporter. Can you be ready right now?"

"Sure thing, Mr. White," Clark said excitedly.

"Good. Find yourself a desk out there, then. There's a Metropolis woman named Evelyn Curry who is widely believed innocent by the public, but she was put on death row last week for murder. I'd like you to get the story."

"I'll sure try, Mr. White. Thanks for giving me a chance," Clark acknowledged.

"Let it go, Kent. Just get me that story and you've got a job. And call me Perry."

"Okay, Perry," Clark assured rising from his chair, straightening his glasses and heading for the door.

* * *

Half an hour later, Clark sat at his new desk reading an article on the accused woman, Evelyn Curry. From what he could understand, the woman was supposedly in a rage when she shot and killed her elderly uncle for his inheritance money. She attempted to make it look like a suicide, but apparently hadn't done a very good job. Still, the case seemed suspicious and Clark had his doubts about the woman's guilt.

As he continued reading, something distracted Clark and caught his attention from across the room. It was a woman, but not just any woman. This was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long flowing brown hair, playful eyes and a sensual smile. She was of medium height and curvaceous as she moved gracefully across the newsroom, directly into Perry's office. Clark immediately stood up and headed for the editor's office. He just had to meet this mystery woman.

Once he got to the door, Clark could hear her brash voice arguing with Perry over something. He hastily entered the room under the pretense of a proposition. Both Perry and the woman were caught off guard by his sudden appearance.

"Can I help you, Kent?" the editor requested, seeming rather annoyed.

"Well, actually yes, Perry. I was wondering if it could be arranged for me to see this woman, Evelyn Curry?"

"I guess, Kent."

"Who's this?" the mystery woman wondered, glancing at Clark.

"Oh, sorry. Lois Lane meet Clark Kent," Perry introduced as he lit up a thick cigar.

"How do you do, Miss Lane?" Clark greeted with a boyish smile.

"Hello," Lois Lane addressed, with a slight smile, finding Clark mildly attractive.

Lois Lane was the Daily Planet's star reporter. She was ruthless enough to go to any lengths for a story, and she usually did. The news business was her life.

"Lois, this is the new guy that I've unofficially hired. He's working the state assignment," Perry alerted.

"Kent, huh? Well do I feel sorry for you?" Lois teased.

"Why is that, Miss Lane?" Clark wondered.

"Your first day and they gave you the assignment nobody wants."

"It's a test assignment," Clark announced with a nervous giggle.

"Which reminds me, Perry. I'm almost finished on that story about Lex Luthor's benefit for the homeless," Lois notified.

"Who is Lex Luthor?" Clark innocently asked.

At those words, both Lois and Perry began to stare at the man across the room in awe and shock.

"Who is Lex Luthor? Please tell me you are joking, Kent," Perry choked out, not believing what he was hearing.

"What planet are you from, Kent?" Lois joked.

"Well, I did just move here. Should I have heard of him?"

"Lex Luthor is the king of Metropolis," Lois enlightened. "He was a famous NASA scientist about ten years ago and he parlayed his fame into a huge fortune. He then became a philanthropist and founded his company, LexCorp, here, about three years ago."

"What was he famous for?" Clark wondered. "I used to read a lot of articles about space exploration. I've never heard of him."

"Well then, you've been living under a rock. He built some experimental spaceship a decade or so ago and was hailed for it. They called it the Lexwing," Perry explained.

"And now the man has enough money to give the United States government a loan," Lois said, cringing. "He makes my skin crawl."

"Is that why you dated him?" Perry questioned with a laugh.

"No," Lois exclaimed.

"You dated this man, Miss Lane?' Clark inquired, surprised.

"Be quiet, Kent. And it's Lois. Don't be so formal. Anyway, it was a long time ago when I first got a job here."

"That was back when we were still the Daily Star," the editor announced.

"And besides, when he came to town I got the exclusive and, well, I guess you could say that Luthor made me a star reporter."

"So, you used Luthor to build your career?" Clark questioned Lois with a smirk.

"This is the news game, Kent. A story is a story. Maybe when you start reporting, you will learn to do what it takes."

"Lois," Perry scolded. "Be nice."

"He started it, Perry. Anyway, I'm gone. I have to go finish my article on Lex's homelessness gala," the lady reporter told her boss. "See you around, Kent."

"Oh, wait, Lois," Clark quickly chimed in, pushing his glasses to his face. "I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight, to show me around town?"

"Sorry, Kent. I don't date co-workers," Lois declared resolutely.

"I'm not asking for a date," Clark corrected. "I'm just new here and it would be nice to learn the city."

"Oh, why not," Lois decided. "Could be fun! Okay, meet me at this address at 7:00 pm," she offered, taking out a notepad and scribbling down an address.

"Great. Thanks, Lois. See you tonight," Clark uttered with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Don't be late," she warned.

And with that, Lois slinked out of the editor's office.

* * *

That night at Diablo's Bar and Grill, one of Metropolis' premier restaurants, Lois and Clark sat in a secluded booth, talking and laughing.

"You are pretty relaxed tonight, Lois, "Clark noticed. "Is that cold, stern reporter routine just for the office?"

"Kent, I have a reputation. If anybody at the office thought this army brat was soft, I wouldn't be very good at my job. Didn't I try to explain to you the necessities of reporting earlier?"

"You did," Clark laughed, straightening his glasses. "You were an Army brat?"

"I'm afraid so. My dad was a 4 star General. We moved a lot when I was young, so I've seen a lot of things. So, what's your story, Kent?" Lois asked curiously, sipping some wine.

"Me? Well, I grew up on a farm in Kansas. In a town called Smallville."

"No way," Lois announced. "You grew up on a farm? Well then, Metropolis must be quite the culture shock for you, huh?"

"It is taking some getting used to. I don't even own a cell phone," Clark admitted.

"What?" Lois could hardly believe it. "You're not gonna get very far in Metropolis without a cell phone, especially as a reporter. And how was your first day at work?"

"Pretty good, actually. The hours are long, but I met some great people. Jimmy Olsen is great. I could get used to this, if I get hired."

"I'll bet you could," Lois uttered with a snicker. "Would you like some wine?"

"Actually, Lois, I don't drink," Clark responded with a smirk.

"I should have known," Lois retorted, rolling her eyes. "So, your first assignment is pretty crazy. Perry has never given any new reporter the crime beat."

"I guess he has faith in me, Lois. Crime assignments generally involve a lot of work."

"What's the assignment?"

"Oh, just some woman who claims to be wrongly accused of murder. I'm going to try to arrange a meeting with her soon," Clark informed, before being interrupted by a tall, slim waiter.

"Excuse me, folks," the waiter spoke sporadically. "We're trying not to cause a scene, but we ask that you evacuate immediately."

"Evacuate?" Lois asked inquisitively.

"Why? What's this about?" Clark wondered.

"Well," the waiter smiled nervously, trying to find his words. "We got a report that one of the monorails that Lex Luthor installed in the city is on a runaway course in this direction."

"Which train is it?" Lois demanded to know, grabbing her purse and getting up from the booth.

"The Monorail L2, I believe," the waiter announced. "Now, if you'll kindly leave, we will waive your bill."

"We're going," Clark informed with a shout, exiting the booth with great haste, but leaving a small tip for the waiter.

As the two reporters rushed through the restaurant, Clark carefully paused and waited for Lois to go on without him. As soon as she had disappeared around a corner, Clark moved swiftly to the back of the restaurant, finding a lonely storage room. Removing his glasses, he stepped inside and closed the door.

Suddenly, looking behind her for Clark, Lois was surprised to find that he had disappeared. Where had he gone? She glanced around, but couldn't find him anywhere. Confused and not wanting to waste anymore time, she exited the restaurant and quickly hailed a taxi. After all, this was a story she did not want to miss.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Strange Visitor**

The calm, cool night plummeted into chaos as a large, metallic speeding train, one of Lex Luthor's custom-built monorails, raced helplessly on an elevated track above Metropolis. As it rocketed through the city, the runaway locomotive brightly lit its path with beaming yellow headlights. Gaining momentum with every passing second, the monorail showed no signs of stopping. It had already lapped once around its entire route and was fiercely continuing its course. The media had already been notified of the dangerous situation as several loud news choppers flew high overhead in hot pursuit, caring less about safety and more about the groundbreaking story.

The train whizzed by on an elevated bend, the momentum so harsh that electric wires attached to the top of a middle train cart snapped and whipped blue electricity into the air. Fiery sparks snapped like glitter around the tracks.

The news helicopters struggled to keep up with it as the monorail raced toward the brightly lit downtown area. Several groups of onlookers marveled at the dangerous spectacle. Every news chopper suddenly decided to back off. Safety was one thing, but the threat of slamming directly into an immense city building was not worth the risk.

As the bystanders watched with awe and worry, a dingy yellow taxicab squealed through the streets and slammed up on a nearby curb as it jerked to a sudden stop. Lois Lane tossed a ten-dollar bill through the mini glass window and leapt out of the cab without her change. The reporter shoved her way to the front of one of the bustling crowds and ignored the sneering remarks by other onlookers. Watching desperately as the monorail whizzed by on the track like a bat out of hell, she cursed the fact that Jimmy Olsen wasn't with her to get some much needed shots of the chaotic scene. Sparks continued to fly around the middle cart and the track. Lois knew it wouldn't be long for the L2 to either fly directly off its track and into a building or a fire would start and rain down below. As it was, the track was being rigorously grinded down by the speeding leviathan.

Lois snatched her purse closer to her chest and took off at a dead run down the city block as the train continued on the path. Dodging bystanders and shouting children, she could barely make out the terrified faces in the windows up above. People seemed to slam on the fiberglass windows or huddle together in prayer. Those people were going to die. She didn't know how the police or LexCorp mechanics could fix the runaway problem and save Metropolis's citizens. The whole situation seemed hopeless!

And just as that horrid thought crossed her mind, a blue and red flash streaked across the dark sky. Lois's heart pounded like a drum in her chest. She didn't know what the hell it was. Just as confused as other spectators, she heard a shout from across the street above all the worried commotion around her.

"_It's a flying man!"_

Lois wasn't sure she heard the awed explanation right. After all, people didn't fly. Not without planes anyway. That was ridiculous! But the night was already a crazy mess. It could be true.

Quickening her run through the streets, cutting corners and taking shortcuts down alleys she'd avoid on a typical night, she followed the elevated track but the train was out of sight.

And then she saw that red and blue flash again. People shouted in amazement and pointed up to the sky. What she heard before was right but she couldn't believe it. _A flying man!_ That would make an impressive story! She could barely see him but, with her quick reporter eye, she noticed that he wore a strange blue outfit with a red cape. It was something that reminded her of carnivals and strong-men competitions from past decades.

Deciding to take a detour through side alleys toward the business area, she'd be at the LexCorp main office with minutes to spare before the train whizzed by right under Lex Luthor's office. Ifshe ran fast enough and wasn't mugged.

She really needed to hit the gym more often. Her lungs burned as she panted for air. Her leg muscles ached and her feet were sore in the high heels she stupidly decidedly to wear to dinner. Normally, she carried a pair of old sneakers in her oversized purse but unfortunately she left them at home.

Reaching LexCorp just as the duo-colored flash whipped above her head, she fought her way through yet another crowd. Even stranger than seeing a man fly was seeing a man with wondrous, gifted abilities trying to kill himself on the monorail track!

The man had landed on the tracks in front of the hurling train. The conductor must have seen the suicide wannabe and blew the train's horn repeatedly. Seconds went by and the large locomotive rushed by, presumably over the man since he disappeared from view. But, a split second later, the train suddenly creaked and groaned as it slowly descended from its top speed. The rail tracks hummed with energy as the train grinded. The thick electric wires still whipped sparks in the air. As the train slowed, the jerking movements were now harsh but sluggish and the monorail finally came to a squealing, grinding stop.

The audience below watched with slack jaws and bugged out eyes. Lois appeared just as dumbfounded. Then, without warning, a child shouted out and pointed to the sky above the conductor's cart. Even though a great distance separated the onlookers on the streets and the elevated track that was at least a hundred feet above, what the child saw was obvious. The man in the blue leotard and red cape was alive and well. He zoomed away from the front of the train and grabbed the dangerous flying electric cables with both hands. Wrestling with them like a gigantic snake, he somehow twisted the cables together and the blue sparks ceased. He laid the wires gently down on top of the monorail so the city's electricians could safely remove handle them.

Hovering over the stalled train with muscled arms bent at his sides and hands braced on his waist, a gold emblem of what appeared to be a red letter 'S' was highly distinguishable on his chest.

The crowd jumped up and down, cheering and shouting in relief and wonder. A flying man was one thing. A flying man strong enough to stop a speeding monorail was even crazier!

Lois watched the flying man in silence. She didn't know what to think. What to say or do. But as the man glanced down at the frenzied public, she felt a warm gaze encompass her body. As if he saw her and was staring directly at her. And then something snapped in Lois's mind. _She needed to find this hero. He was the story of the century._ As he smiled and waved toward the crowd, the people shouted even more. And then, far too abruptly, the mystery man stretched one arm out above his head and ascended, flying off into the night.

* * *

Early the next morning, the newsroom of the Daily Planet, as well as all of Metropolis, was buzzing about the previous nights events. No one could fathom how a man in an odd blue outfit would or could save a speeding monorail from disaster. It was too fantastic. But nevertheless, it happened.

In Perry White's office, a group of about a dozen reporters stood, listening intently to their boss. Clark Kent, Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen were included in that group.

"Okay, gang," Perry started. "We are going to tackle this story from every angle. We need reactions from the people on the street. We need to get a statement from Lex Luthor on why his train malfunctioned. We need statements from the police. We know that miraculously there were no deaths, but how many people were injured. And obviously people, we need to get the dirt on this guy. Who is he? What is he? I want to know everything," he paused, looking at Jimmy. "Olsen, get me photos of him."

"What are we running for the morning edition?" a reporter in the back of the room called out, curiously.

"I'm glad somebody asked. Lois Lane has written her account of the events from last night. The copy boy is delivering it to newsstands as we speak. We will run that for the morning edition, but I can assure you all, whoever interviews this flying man is gonna have the story of a lifetime. Now, move," Perry urged, throwing his hands up in the air before lighting a cigar.

The reporters frantically moved about the room before hastily exiting the editor's office. As Clark returned to his desk, he took a seat. The spectacle seemed too much for him. He wasn't worried about the night before, but was more concerned about the story assigned to him. He knew he had to get in touch with the accused woman, Evelyn Curry. He quickly picked up the phone and was about to dial the State Penitentiary when a hand came from behind him, touching his and forcing the phone back down to the receiver. Clark looked up in surprise to see a beety-eyed Lois, who had a suspicious grin on her face.

"Where were you, Kent?" she barked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean, Lois?" Clark looked up at her, straightening his glasses.

"You know what I mean. Don't play dumb. We're having dinner, we get up to leave and you disappear. What the hell?"

"What do you want, Lois? Nature called. I had to stop by the bathroom. And when I got out, you were gone," Clark informed her with a teasing smile.

"Well, whatever, Kent," Lois scoffed. "It'll be me getting that story on this flying man. Have fun with your death row story," Lois uttered, walking away from Clark's desk to look for Jimmy Olsen.

* * *

Later that day, Clark Kent walked into a spacious, bright blue, windowless room at the State Penitentiary that served as one of the meeting rooms for prisoners. He saw a heavyset, middle-aged, Caucasian woman, with curly black hair, sitting at the opposite end of a table in the center of the room. As he moved to the center of the room, he took a seat across from the woman.

"Evelyn Curry, I presume?"

"Yes. I am Evelyn Curry, and you must be Clark Kent. Thank you so much for meeting with me today," the woman spoke in a soft voice.

"Happy to help in any way I can, Miss Curry."

Grabbing Clark's hand in hers, the woman looked deeply into his eyes.

"Mr. Kent, I was wrongly convicted. I didn't kill my uncle."

Clark looked into the prisoner's eyes. They never wavered. He could hear her heartbeat. It was steady. He knew this woman was innocent.

"Frankly, Miss Curry, I believe you. But I read your case file and the court transcript. Your fingerprints were on the gun. They also found a piece of your clothing at the scene. And then there is this matter of you trying to cover it up."

"Lies, Mr. Kent. All lies. The court ignored my alibi. I was in my apartment that night. I was alone."

"Who do you think would frame you, Miss Curry?"

"I know exactly who. My cousin. She's been after his money for a long time. When I tried to tell my lawyer that, he didn't believe me and had that stricken from the record."

"And your lawyer was court appointed, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Listen, Mr. Kent. Do you think you can help me? You're my last chance," the woman uttered in a desperate manner.

"I'll do everything I can, Miss Curry. I know you are innocent," Clark offered sympathetically.

"Say, you're a reporter, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Clark confirmed.

"Well then, shouldn't you be reporting about that strong, flying guy. They say he saved a train last night."

"Yes. He apparently did," Clark acknowledged, straightening his glasses.

"Well, maybe he could save me," Evelyn Curry spoke with hope in her voice. "Maybe he could scare my cousin into a written confession."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?" Clark wondered.

"Well, why not. I know she did it, Mr. Kent. You see, she never liked my uncle."

"I'll do everything I can, Miss Curry. Thank you for your time," Clark pronounced as he got up from the table, shook the woman's hand and left the room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Interviews**

That evening on the steps of City Hall, as the clouds overhead signaled that rain was on the way, the undisputed king of Metropolis, Lex Luthor, stood in front of a podium, addressing an eager crowd about the recent mishap with one of the monorails he had donated to the city. Well dressed in an Italian silk suit and adorned with a shiny brass ring on his left ring finger, Luthor prominently displayed a proud, arrogant smile to the public, as numerous television news cameras were filming him and photographers were snapping his picture.

"Let me be clear," he began, his brown eyes spanning the gathered crowd. "What happened was a fluke. The L2 monorail had an unfortunate power surge that caused the braking system to malfunction. My technicians are working on the train now and it will return to the service of the people very soon. The LexCorp monorail system is still a very safe and very dependable way to travel."

"Mr. Luthor!" a reporter shouted from the crowd, gaining Lex's attention. "How do you respond to allegations that this was just an attempt by LexCorp to collect insurance money?"

"Preposterous," Luthor immediately declared as is laid-back façade began to slip. "I take part in multimillion-dollar deals on a daily basis. Money is no issue. I categorically deny any involvement in this matter." His stern voice rose above the murmuring in the crowd and instantly silenced the gossiping reporters and citizens attending the public press conference.

"And what do you make of this flying man?" another reporter inquired.

"A hoax! It had to be a hoax. Men don't fly. And when was the last time a man stopped a speeding train? Regardless of what _The Daily Planet_ or any of these other rags say, common sense will tell you that this was a hoax."

"A hoax, Mr. Luthor?" a third reporter chimed in. "Witnesses reported seeing a man in blue tights and a cape fly off into the night sky after saving the train."

"Yes, well… People certainly do sensationalize things for the media. Anyway, I didn't come here to dignify supernatural occurrences. Thank you folks for coming. Enjoy your evening, everyone. No more questions. I really must be going," Luthor uttered, giving a solemn wave to his audience, before exiting the podium and walking up the stairs of City Hall.

Reporters and people in the crowd were instantly in an uproar, shouting at Luthor for one more question, but to no avail. He had already entered the building and was gone.

* * *

The next morning Lois Lane was in her apartment getting ready for work. She had just gotten out of the shower and, with a towel wrapped tightly around her curvaceous, naked body, was using a hair dryer. As she finished her hair, Lois quickly threw a pink bathrobe on and entered the living room. She moved to the kitchen and started a pot of her favorite coffee, before turning on the television. She listened to a reporter give a news broadcast while her coffee was being filtered:

…_If you're just tuning in, folks, there still has been no sign of the mysterious flying man from two nights ago. He seemed to show up just in the nick of time to save the reckless monorail that apparently had a braking malfunction. When questioned on the matter, Lex Luthor denied any malicious intent and called the flying man a hoax… _

Lois turned off the television as she grabbed the coffee pot to pour herself a cup. After her first sip, she sauntered into the bedroom to get dressed. As she entered the room, a strange tapping sound could be heard from the living room, as if someone was knocking on glass. As she peaked out of the bedroom, she saw a man standing outside on the veranda. It was him; the flying man who had saved the train.

He looked much different up close. He was handsome, tall and muscular. He looked like a man that any woman would want. His chiseled facial features complimented his jet-black hair that was combed to one side, leaving a prominent curl of hair hanging down to his forehead. His outfit was a thick blue leotard with a lengthy red cape, red boots and red trunks that were worn over the leotard with a solid yellow belt. But what was most intriguing was the emblem that he wore on his chest. What did it mean?

Lois suddenly realized she was looking at the man with a stupid, dumbfounded stare and raced to open the glass door to the balcony. As she opened the door, the man smiled, saying nothing as he entered the apartment. The two didn't take their eyes off of each other, but moved to the sofa that was against the far wall of the apartment and sat down. Lois finally spoke.

"Good morning," she uttered with an embarrassed tone, realizing she was still in her robe.

"Good morning, Miss Lane," the man spoke in a deep voice.

"You know my name?" she gasped in surprise.

"Yes. I had been thinking about a way to introduce myself to the public. It seemed that Lois Lane and The Daily Planet were the best way to do that, so I researched you."

"Is that how you knew where I live?"

"Yes. I hope you don't mind me stopping by unannounced. Was I interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Excuse the bathrobe. I was getting ready for work," she informed.

"If you are busy, it will be no trouble at all for me to come back later."

"Oh don't worry. For you, I'm sure I will be able to miss work. It's no problem at all."

"Well, as I said, I stopped by this morning, Miss Lane, because I want to introduce myself. An interview in your paper might be the best way to do that. I'm sure that there are many questions about me. I'd like to give the people of Metropolis and the world some answers as to why I'm here."

"Go ahead," Lois declared excitedly. "Oh, let me get a pen and paper so that I can write this down," she offered, getting up from the couch and moving to the kitchen area to grab a pad and pen.

"Sure," the man agreed."

"Okay. Go ahead. Why are you here?" Lois began the interview.

"I'm here to help people first and foremost. I'm here to fight for truth and justice."

"Truth and justice?" Lois questioned with a giggle. "I'm sorry, that just sounds too good to be true."

"Yes, well, I'm going to try to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves."

"Where are you from? Lois asked, unable to contain her enthusiasm."

"I come from another planet. Another galaxy as a matter of fact. I'm from a planet called Krypton."

"Krypton?"

"Yes. It was a doomed planet that exploded many years ago when giant quakes broke out," the man informed with a look of sorrow.

Lois couldn't believe what she was hearing. The man was from another planet? He was an alien? None of this made sense. She knew she had to keep the interview going.

"So, then you are an alien?"

"Well, yes. I suppose I am," the man declared, taken a bit off guard. "I hold Krypton very dear, but Earth is my home now."

"How is it that you can do the things you do? I mean, you are obviously very strong and you can fly."

"Well it's a bit technical. As far as I have been able to determine, I get my powers from the radiation of Earth's yellow sun. Krypton had a red sun and red sunlight renders me powerless. My strength comes from gravity. Krypton had a greater gravity, about a thousand times that of Earth. My body operates between the gravity of my native home and that of Earth."

"Interesting. Are there anymore like you? Were you the only survivor?" Lois asked sympathetically, writing on her note pad.

"Unfortunately, I am the last son of Krypton. There are no other survivors."

Lois was uncomfortable with the somber tone of the interview. She knew she had to brighten things up.

"Tell me about the outfit. Where did that come from?"

"I made it myself. This costume is actually made of two indestructible blankets that were sent with me to Earth. It is based on traditional Kryptonian formalwear," the man explained.

"And that symbol on your chest? It looks like an S."

"It is actually my family crest. My costume very much represents my Kryptonian heritage. I am very proud of it, Miss Lane."

"Yes. I'm sure you are. Forgive me for leaving out the most basic question, but what is your name?"

"Well, my Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

"Kal-El?" Lois asked confused. "Don't you have an Earth name?"

"Oh, you mean like Richard or something? I honestly haven't given it much thought."

"Well, if I may, I have an idea. Given that you have a big red 'S' on your chest, how about Superman?"

"Superman?" the man muttered to himself. "Yes. I like it. Thank you, Miss Lane," the man obliged with slight laughter.

"Okay, Superman!" Lois exclaimed with a smirk. "Now that we have established who you are, let me ask you this… What do you do on your off hours?"

"Excuse me?" Superman wondered.

"Well, it's not as if you can go around being Superman all the time. Wouldn't that get hard?"

Superman stood up from the sofa and moved toward the veranda. "I think that is a question for another time. Thank you, Miss Lane. I trust you will put the good word out about me."

"Thank you, Superman. And yes, I will." Lois pronounced happily as she got up from the sofa and moved to the edge of the veranda, watching her new scoop ascend and fly away into the Metropolis sky.

As she went back into the apartment and closed the glass door to her balcony, she hastily looked at the clock. It was 9:00 am. She was an hour late for work. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed Perry's extension at _The Daily Planet_. As it rang, Lois thought about the recognition that Perry promised her. The recognition she knew she deserved. After all, she just got the interview of the century.

"Daily Planet. White speaking," Perry answered.

"Perry, it's Lois," the reporter began speaking frantically. "I did it. I mean I got it."

"Got what, Lois?"

"I got the interview with Superman. I got it, Perry. I'll type it up and fax it to you?"

"Who the hell is Superman?" Perry asked getting a bit annoyed at Lois' rapid speech.

"The flying man, Perry. He's called Superman and I named him," she informed, as happy as a schoolgirl.

"That's good work, Lois. Get me that story. Fast," Perry ordered. "Tell me how you got it."

"He just flew up to my balcony and one thing led to another and I got the story."

"Terrific work. He must like you. But Lois, just one question."

"What's that, Perry?"

"Why are you still talking to me? Get to work."

"Oh, yes. Thanks, Perry. Bye," Lois greeted, hanging up the phone, grabbing her notes and moving to the computer in the corner of the room to begin her story.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Kryptonite and Criminals **

That afternoon, Lex Luthor sat in the confines of his luxurious office at the LexCorp tower with a cup of black tea in one hand and a nervous tap occupying the other. With a long sigh, he read the headline of _The Daily Planet_: "Superman Speaks". Luthor's fingers tightened around the paper, the slight crinkling sound echoing in the silence of the expansive office. Even with the chime of an antique clock in the corner of the room, he heard nothing, saw nothing, but what was right in front of him. He stared intently at the words on the page, finally realizing and believing that this rumored flying man was real.

As Mercy Graves entered Luthor's office, a shapely, physically fit bodyguard and blonde chauffeur, he barely cast his trusted employee a cursory glance. She sauntered to his desk, noticing her boss was quite upset.

"Mercy." Luthor nearly growled her name before swallowing his rising frustration. "Have you read the papers today, my dear?"

She frowned. "You okay, Lex?"

He thrust down the paper, not answering at first. "The Daily Planet's latest article has my mind spinning with possibilities. This Superman is the absolute Nietzschean fantasy all wrapped up in a big red cape."

"What?" Confusion darkened the bodyguard's blue eyes.

"My dear, not that I'd expect you to understand, but in the nineteenth century, there was a German philosopher named Friedrich Nietzsche who believed that if a person could rise above the concepts of a god and see absolute morality, new values would be obtained and that person would become a _Superman_. His concept was perverted by the Nazis during the second World War."

"So Superman is a Nazi?"

Ignoring his assistant, Luthor stroked his jaw with his thumb and forefinger. "I was a NASA scientist for ten years. Do you know that? We knew aliens existed but never could have imagined that we'd be this close to one. Or one that was still alive and able to function." All aliens were good for were experiments. Not to be praised as heroes. "We never realized aliens could appear so human."

"What's the problem, Boss? I hear he's kind of cute." Mercy twirled her hair and crossed her legs, black heels dangling from her feet.

"The problem is that there's an alien in Metropolis and I didn't discover him. The news of his existence has already traveled the world for a few days. NASA is dying for first contact and who gets it? That busybody girl reporter from that rag, _The Daily Planet_. She writes in this article like he's some kind of saint. Something to be admired, but no. No, he isn't." He smacked at the discarded paper. "He's an alien. The ultimate foreigner. He can't be trusted and yet the public can't get enough of him."

"Well, he did save all those people. More important, he saved your train and millions of dollars. Sounds like a hero to me."

"A hero?" Luthor considered that opinion. A dark gleam beamed in his brown eyes. "Yes. That's what we'll make him. With a little persuasion, he'll join my team. He'll be sympathetic to our cause. I'll buy him. Sooner or later, he will bend to the will of Lex Luthor."

"Buy him?" Mercy frowned and picked up the paper. The white, black and gray photograph shot by James Olsen, an obvious nobody, barely did the flying crusader justice.

"Yes. Think of his power. Super-sight, heat vision, super-hearing, strength, speed and flight. Imagine if I controlled that power." Luthor stood from his leather swivel chair and walked to the wall of windows overlooking the city of Metropolis. _His city._ "I'll make him the official mascot of LexCorp. Once the alien has bowed to me, I will be unstoppable." The dark gleam morphed to shady as the businessman swung his half-crazed gaze to Mercy. "Perfect plan, if I do say so myself."

A beep echoed from Luthor's desk. With his nod, Mercy hit the red, receiving button and he bellowed from across the office, demanding to know why his secretary was disturbing them. Once the middle-aged woman announced a visitor, Luthor's demeanor lightened. Ordering the man's entrance, the secretary cut the line of communication.

A slender, bearded man in a white lab coat with large rimmed glasses entered Luthor's office. Dr. Emmett Vale, one of LexCorp's preeminent scientists, approached his boss as Mercy Graves slid off the desk and left, not usually privy to business conversations. Vale's gaze followed Mercy's long legs as she disappeared from the office.

"Ah, Dr. Vale!" Luthor grinned and welcomed him further inside. They stood by the windows together. "What is it today?"

"Mr. Luthor," the doctor gulped and fidgeted with a pen in his coat pocket, "that Superman article by the Lane woman intrigued me. She mentioned his home world was a planet called Krypton."

"Yes, Doctor. I'm well aware. So?" Impatience gnawed in his veins.

"Well, Sir… We think we have found it." Excitement laced the doctor's voice.

"Found it?" Luthor rolled his eyes and cross his arms. "Don't be ridiculous. It was supposedly destroyed long ago. Even if you had, Krypton was in the Xeno galaxy."

"Right you are, Sir, but we believe we found a fragment of it; an actual piece of Krypton. _Kryptonite_, if you will. It's a green meteorite we have mapped to the Xeno galaxy. It has very low levels of radiation with alien properties. This little jagged rock is made of elements not found on the periodic table. And there is reason to believe that if any being from that planet would come into contact with this rock, it would destroy them due to the levels of radiation, in much the same way high levels of radiation would affect humans. Superman gets his power from the sun's rays. This rock negates all that solar radiation and can make him weak, even though he claims to be impervious to harm."

Interest flashed across his face. "Since the alien and this rock share a point of origin, your information is very interesting. There's just one little problem." Luthor smirked as the doctor started fidgeting again. "I don't want to kill him. Not yet, anyway. I need him alive. I'm going to make him LexCorp's hired stooge."

"What should we do with our little discovery then, Sir?"

A wicked tilt of his lips stretched a smile across his face. "Keep it hidden. When I have use for it, I want LexCorp to get full credit for its introduction to the world. But get a team of your best scientists together. We need to find more of this so-called Kryptonite. I'll be down shortly to look at your new finding."

"Yes, Sir. Consider it done. This could be the biggest discovery since Superman himself." Dr. Vale nodded respectfully and left his employer's office.

* * *

Early that evening, Superman flew through the night sky of Metropolis, holding a petite blonde woman in his arms. Myra Reynolds, the cousin of Evelyn Curry, clung to him as they flew nearly 200 feet from the ground. Having just flown to her house to squeeze a confession out of her about her uncle's murder, he was now in route to the governor's mansion to deliver the real killer and hopefully overturn the murder conviction of the helpless Evelyn Curry.

As they soared just below the clouds, the guilty woman was angry about her capture but equally impressed by the man who carried her. His grip was tight and she could tell his resolve never wavered. There was no escaping but she didn't see any harm in trying.

"Listen, uh, Superman. You're pretty big news. I could really go for a guy like you in a big way." The lovely woman trailed her fingers down his chest and traced part of the yellow symbol. "If you let me go, I could certainly make it worth your while. What do you say?"

He didn't respond. Even though she stared intently at him, desperate for his attention, Superman paid her no attention. Too focused on the night sky and his destination, justice was all that mattered.

The governor's mansion suddenly peaked into view out of towering pines and Douglas firs miles below them. At the sight of the monolithic property, Superman swooped downward and reached the estate grounds. As they landed, he quickly glanced around, frowning that there wasn't anyone guarding the property. Superman gently settled the woman on freshly cut grass and gripped her hand tightly. Marching across the front courtyard and up to the front door of the luxurious manor, under different circumstances he would have liked to examine the beautiful architecture. He knocked on a large set of double doors.

A few moments passed before an elderly servant opened the barrier. "This is private property. Can I help you?" The tall manservant suddenly paled as he stared Superman in the face. "Say, you're that Superman fella from Metropolis. I heard about you on television. What are you doing here?"

"Good evening." Superman smiled and nodded politely. "I am here to see the governor. I have a woman with me that has confessed to a murder."

He frowned and cast his gaze to the brunette. "Take her to the police. The governor cannot be bothered at this time. If that woman's guilty—"

"No, Sir. You don't understand." Superman easily cut off the man's words and placed his hand on the servant's shoulder. "There's an innocent woman on death row. Her date of execution is close. She must be pardoned immediately. Where is the governor?"

He glanced behind his shoulder and sighed. "Sure, I'll let you in but only because I know you're a hero. You saved that train. That was incredible." Hesitation disappeared as he thought about the amazing train rescue. "The governor is upstairs in his quarters but he has a meeting in thirty minutes at the Capital Building."

"I better hurry. Thanks." Superman nodded yet again and grabbed the arguing murderess in his arms. He instantly soared up the stairs and reached the governor's bedroom in seconds. He tapped on the door.

A bellow echoed from inside. "Clancy, I told you to bring the car around. I'll be ready in a moment."

No one answered the door. Superman knocked again, this time with more insistence.

An elegantly dressed man with a receding hairline angrily swung it open seconds later.

Realizing who was at the door, his gaze widened and brows arched. "Wow, Superman! I've wanted to meet you since that train incident." He suddenly frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I am sorry to bother you, Governor, but I need a favor. There is a woman on death row for murder and she is innocent. This is the real killer." Superman stepped aside to expose Myra Reynolds, thrusting her forward for the governor's inspection.

"Ah, yes. The Evelyn Curry case. I remember. But she was convicted Superman. How is this woman the killer?" His wondering gaze trailed the length of the attractive killer.

"She confessed. Besides, the woman on death row was convicted on circumstantial evidence. She needs a pardon."

"Well okay, then." He nodded determinedly. "I just need to hear it from this woman and there will be a pardon by morning." The governor crossed his arms. "Now, Miss. Please state your full name and your confession."

"Myra Reynolds. I did it. I killed my uncle for his money. Now are you happy, Superman?" She shot him a nasty glare and fisted her hands.

Superman didn't respond but offered a handshake to the governor.

The white-haired gentleman accepted it. "Thank you, Superman, for being on the right side of law and order."

"Always, Sir. And thank you!"

* * *

The next morning, Clark Kent showed up to work a few minutes early to polish his story on the innocent death row inmate. He had checked with the State Penitentiary and a pardon had already been issued. Evelyn Curry was set to go free this afternoon. All credit was due to Superman who forced a confession from Evelyn's cousin, Myra Reynolds.

As Clark glanced over his report, Perry White walked by his desk and sipped at a steaming cup of black coffee. "Hard at work are we, Kent?" Perry peered over his shoulder and read the headline on his computer.

"Yes, Sir. The report should be ready for the evening edition. The girl is set to go free this afternoon."

"That's the damnedest thing." He shook his head in amazement. "An innocent woman put away for so long." But, being in the news business, he'd seen worse. "How did it happen?"

"A pardon was issued by the governor and the real killer confessed."

"Confessed? Why would someone who got away with the perfect crime suddenly confess? Makes little sense to me."

He shrugged as if in agreement. "It was all thanks to Superman."

Perry laughed and slapped Clark's back. "What a great scoop, Kent. Congratulations and welcome to the Daily Planet" Perry offered his hand.

Clarke blushed and accepted the firm handshake. "Thanks, Mr. White." As Perry backed away and headed to his office, Clark quickly caught up to him. "Say, this may not be the best time to mention this but I need a couple days off, if that's okay. I'd like to visit my family in Smallville, Kansas."

He frowned in thought and then laughed at the young reporter's worried expression. "Sure, kid. Why not? You just delivered a hell of a story. You can have three days, starting tomorrow. I can't let one of my best up-and-coming reporters go for too long. You might lose your edge!" The men shared a chuckle. "And I've told you before, call me Perry."

Clark nodded, believing he finally earned the right. "Thanks a lot, Perry. I appreciate it."

"No problem, Kent. I see good things in your future. But after those three days of a reprieve, I expect a bigger, better story than the Curry case." With that, Perry stalked toward his office, tossed away his coffee and lit a cheap cigar, ready to relax.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – The Return of Clark Kent**

The next morning, as Clark Kent stepped off the plane from Metropolis International Airport, he breathed deeply and looked around. He was home again. He was back in Smallville, Kansas and he couldn't wait to see Ma and Pa Kent. He moved quickly through the small but local airport towards the baggage claim. After retrieving his luggage, Clark sauntered toward the shuttle station to catch a ride in a taxi.

From out of nowhere Clark heard a voice from behind him. He briskly turned around to see his parents, Ma and Pa Kent, standing near the baggage claim area.

"Clark?" Pa Kent called out, racing towards his son and hugging him.

"Pa? Ma? Hey! It's been a long time."

"Oh, much too long. Roughly ten years, honey?" Ma announced, stepping up to Clark to greet him with a peck on the cheek.

"Yes. It has been far too long. Oh, Clark, let me look at you. Martha, look at how our son has grown, " Pa Kent stated, staring at his son in awe. "And when did you get glasses?"

"It's a long story. I don't know where to begin? There's so much to tell," Clark declared. "Has Smallville actually gotten smaller?"

"No, son," Jonathon Kent scoffed with a laugh. "It's just as it always was. A lowly farming town with good people," Pa offered.

"Clark. After you called us last night telling us to meet you here, your father and I were ecstatic. I doubt your father even slept last night. Now you said you had a surprise for us?"

"Oh, Martha, there's time for that later."

"You're right. Let's get out of here, boys," Martha suggested putting an arms around her son. "Back to the farm to catch up. I'm preparing my famous chicken stew tonight."

"Oh good. After all the big city food, I'm dieing for a home cooked meal," Clark divulged.

"Big City? Did I hear right? What has our boy been up to, Jonathon?"

"Surprise!" Clark revealed. "Yep. I'm living in Metropolis now. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd take it. Like I said, there's so much to tell."

"Well, we can either stand here at this blasted air strip or we can go home and you can tell us more," Jonathon proposed.

"Sounds like a plan," Clark agreed as he and his parents toward the parking lot, en route to Jonathon's old truck.

* * *

A few hours later at the Kent farm, the family sat at their table eating stew. Clark had told his parents about everything: his odyssey to the Arctic, the Fortress of Solitude, Jor-El and his training, his move to Metropolis and even about Lois Lane.

"So, let me get this straight, Clark," Jonathon Kent sternly addressed his son, sipping homemade chicken stew. "You left here. Went to the Arctic. Met your biological father in some kind of alien hologram. He helped you hone your powers and told you about Krypton. And all the while you stayed in some kind of ice castle?"

"A Fortress, Pa. A Kryptonian Fortress of Solitude. I'm particularly proud of it. I go there when I need to think. I have all of the remaining knowledge of my home world stored there."

"And you left there and went to Metropolis?" Martha posed curiously, drinking some milk. "How did you get money for an apartment and further more, how did you land a job at a newspaper without a college degree?"

"Well, I signed a lease on a place before I had a job and when I got an interview, I just used the credentials I had from reporting for the Smallville Chronicle in high school and thankfully Perry White didn't want my credentials. But he almost didn't hire me."

Martha looked with pride at her son. She and Jonathon were both so happy to see that their son was making it in a big city, but were mostly happy to see that he had returned.

"And tell me about this Superman thing? Jor-El helped you fashion some kind of outfit to go out and help people?"

"Pretty much, Ma," Clark consented. "It's a way to keep my powers separated from my personal life, so that if I develop any enemies as Superman, the people I care for won't get hurt. That's why Clark Kent wears glasses and slouches and Superman stands tall and confident. It was Jor-El who convinced me to use my powers for the good of mankind."

"Very clever, Clark. So does this fortress have a sewing machine? And what about this reporter woman, Lois Lane? Is there a future for you two?"

Martha?" Jonathon scolded. "Stop grilling the boy. He's probably had a hard day. The important thing is that he has returned."

"Thanks, Pa. And I'm sorry I never wrote or called until last night. From now on, I'll visit you once a week."

"It shouldn't be too hard now that you can fly," Jonathon joked. "But in all seriousness, son, as worried about you as we have been for the last decade, we understand. From the day you left, we never wanted to admit it, but we both knew your calling was greater than anything that Smallville had to offer. We've missed you and we're glad your back. You don't have to explain anything." Jonathon Kent informed, putting his hand on Clark's shoulder. "But ten years is a hell of a long time to find yourself."

"I can't explain it, Pa, but it just has been the most incredible ten years."

"We really are glad you've come back into our lives, Clark," Ma acknowledged. And you know who would love to see you again? Lana Lang."

"Lana Lang! Wow. What has she been up to all this time?" Clark wondered.

"Well, she's Lana Ross now. She married your old friend, Pete Ross. They have a cute little place on the outskirts of Smallville," Ma informed. "He's an insurance salesman and she is a stay at home mom."

"A mom?" Clark uttered with surprise.

"Sure, son," Pa said with a smirk. "You shouldn't be jealous. Their baby is so cute. You know Clark, before you left, there was a time when I thought you two kids would get together."

"Now, Pa. You know we were only friends. Hey, if you'll take me to their place tomorrow, I'd like to see them."

"Not a problem, son. We'll all go. After lunch time," Pa obliged.

"Well, okay then. Great. Now I hate to eat and run, but I'm going to bed. Been a long day," Clark informed, getting up from the table and taking his dishes to the kitchen. "My room still there?"

"Just as it always was, honey," Martha called out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Clark responded. "See you in the morning."

* * *

The next afternoon, Clark and his parents enjoyed steaming coffee in the spacious living room of Pete and Lana Ross's house. Very excited that Clark had finally returned, his childhood friends were still very perplexed to why he left so abruptly all those years ago.

"I just don't get it." Pete Ross ran a hand through his short blond hair and then sipped his hot java. "I still remember that night. Lana was so distraught over you leaving that she called me." He shrugged in memory as a small smile lifted the corners of his lips. "We kissed that night. My life seemed both complete but empty. Why—why did you leave, buddy?"

"Pete… Lana… It's complicated. I wanted desperately to tell you. I still do. I mean, you both are my friends. I just don't think you'll understand. It's a big deal."

Lana poured fresh coffee in her empty cup from the adjoining kitchen and stood by the entryway. "Even though you left and just because it has been ten years, it doesn't mean we've stopped caring." But his sudden departure was something she couldn't forgive. She just wanted to understand why. "Nothing has really changed. We love you. You can trust us."

"I know I can." Clark stood from the couch and folded his arms across his broad chest. "Okay, I'll tell you. Just because you two are… special to me. You have to promise that you'll never mention this to anyone. It's just between us."

"We get it, buddy. Out with it." Pete reclined in his heavy-backed chair and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Okay, you know that guy on TV? The one who was just discovered flying in Metropolis? Well, I'm him."

"The one the media keeps calling Superman?" Lana glared with surprise as she entered the living room from the kitchen doorway. She sat on the arm of Pete's chair.

"Yes. I'm Superman."

An unsteady silence filled the room before Pete cleared his throat. "But the media claims Superman is some kind of alien."

"It's true. Ma and Pa found me in the middle of a cornfield and adopted me. I know this is a lot to take in." Clark watched his friends, unconsciously biting his lip as they stared at each other with worried, shocked expressions.

"A lot to take in?" Lana repeated and stood, bracing her hands on her hips. She stared at his parents and both were somber. This _wasn't_ a joke. "I—I can't believe this. What you're saying is so unbelievable. But… it kind of makes sense. That night you visited me to say goodbye, I could tell that something was up. It was like you had big news for the world but weren't sure how to tell anybody."

"So, where did you go then? Another planet" Pete put his arm around Lana's waist.

"No. I went halfway across the world to learn about myself. Let's just leave it at that."

"Fair enough, buddy. Hey, you don't owe anybody an explanation… Superman," Pete affirmed with a grin. "How is it that people know that Superman is an alien and they still trust him? I mean haven't they ever seen a science fiction flick?"

"I guess one hell of a good deed goes a long way," Pa offered.

"Well, we're just really glad you came back, Clark." Lana walked across the room and hugged her best friend. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "We missed you. Smallville missed you."

"And I missed all of you, but as I already told Ma and Pa, you won't have to worry. I'll be returning to Smallville once a week from now on."

"Sounds great, Clark. Maybe we can all have dinner once a week, then."

"Sure, Lana. I'd like that."

"That sounds wonderful," Ma chimed in, sipping the last of her coffee.

"Well, it's settled then," Pa declared, lifting himself up from the couch. "It was good to see you again, Lana… Pete… We're gonna have to be going. I need Clark's help on the farm before it gets dark."

"City boy leaving tomorrow?" Pete asked, getting up from the chair and approaching Clark.

"Yeah, back to the daily grind," Clark answered with a smile. "But if there's one thing that coming back to Smallville has shown me, it's that I need to be more forthcoming. Yes, I know what I have to do."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight – Exposure**

The next afternoon, Lois Lane met with Perry White. Perry glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time since the meeting started. "Lois, where is Kent? He had his family reunion in Littleville over the weekend but he should be back by now?" The editor drummed his fingers on his desk mat, glancing at an article for the Gossip Column.

"It's Smallville, Perry." Lois tapped her foot impatiently as she sat in a cushioned chair before her boss's desk.

"Whatever." Perry glanced up at Lois. "He's supposed to be back in Metropolis. The Superman frenzy hasn't slowed down. I have a Superman assignment for him."

"For Clark?" Lois straightened in the chair. She grasped the armrests with clenching hands. "I thought I would cover Superman exclusively, Perry."

"You are a dreamer, Lane. Superman is the biggest story of the decade. But you're my star reporter, there're too many other stories for you to—" Perry's speech trailed off as he noticed Lois staring intently out the office window behind him. He turned in his chair to look out the expansive window and air lodged in his throat. His latest obsession, Superman, hovered in mid-air, thirty stories up, with a smile on his face. Superman waved and moved closer to the window.

Perry immediately got up, flipped the lock and opened the window. "Hello, Superman!" The editor beamed in awe. "This is a surprise!"

"Hi." The Man of Steel nodded from outside of the window. His arms were crossed over his chest as the wind flapped his cape behind him.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Sir, but I've come to ask if the Daily Planet would sponsor a citywide press conference for me? I want the people of Metropolis to get to know me. I'd like a little more exposure than what a simple newspaper article can provide."

Perry nodded enthusiastically. "I understand, Superman. Sure thing. Just name the time and place!"

"Tomorrow night, 7:00 pm. In front of City Hall?"

"You're on, Superman." Perry clapped his hands together and chuckled. "What a story! Oh, of course you know Lois Lane." Perry gestured towards Lois as she waved like an infatuated schoolgirl.

"Yes." Superman smirked and his blue eyes gleamed. "Hello, Miss. Lane."

"Until tomorrow then," Perry interrupted the flirtatious banter with an arched brow.

"Yes. See you tomorrow." The Man of Steel nodded politely once again to the editor and flew off into the morning sky.

* * *

A crowd gathered on the street in front of City Hall the following night. Editor Perry White stood behind a podium in front of the eager audience. Nervous yet excited, he considered the exclusive, televised press conference with Superman a great honor for his paper.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, citizens of Metropolis," Perry stated with a loud, booming voice, "it is with great honor that I, Perry White of the Daily Planet, preside over this press conference. I present to you, Superman!"

Suddenly, from out of the sky, Superman swooped slowly down to the steps of City Hall. Greeted with thunderous applause, the Man of Steel approached the podium. Cameras flashed and recorded the momentous event. Superman addressed the crowd.

"People of Metropolis and the world, I would like to thank the Daily Planet for sponsoring this conference and I won't take up much of your time. I am here tonight because I felt it necessary to elaborate on the interview I gave Miss. Lois Lane of the Daily Planet." He noticed Lois in the crowd, jotting notes down in her trusty pad. "I arrived here a short time ago and I realize that many people may be suspicious of me. These are frustrating times and sometimes people just need hope. A friend. Let me reassure everyone that I'm here to help. There may be questions people have, so it is important that I maintain close relations with the press. I wish to reiterate that I am here to fight for truth and justice. Thank you."

Superman smiled as he left the podium, only to be replaced by Perry White.

"Superman will now take any questions that you may have for—"

"Not so fast, Mr. White." A sinister voice emerged from the shadows cloaking the City Hall entrance. From the tops of the steps, Lex Luthor sauntered down toward the curious audience. He was followed closely by Mercy Graves and LexCorp resident scientist, Dr. Emmett Vale. As he arrogantly approached the podium, Luthor smiled and waved to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I actually wasn't aware of this little shindig until a few moments ago because it was such short notice. Since we're all here, however, I now a great opportunity to publicly invite Superman to LexCorp as our official sponsor." Lex smiled smugly toward the Man of Steel. "I must first apologize though because I thought you were an elaborate hoax." He briefly chuckled at the foolish notion. "You have sense shown your true power. What do you say, Superman? Will you join us? Can we add you to my payroll?"

Surprise darkened Superman's eyes. "With all do respect, Mr. Luthor, that is not why I'm here. I prefer to represent myself but I appreciate your offer."

"No?" Luthor glanced with faux embarrassment at the crowd. "I'm surprised, Superman. I thought surely you would want to be a part of the world's largest multinational conglomerate. After all, it's not everyday that a person gets such an opportunity." He simply smiled and shrugged his broad shoulders when Superman still refused. "In any case, I brought you a gift. To welcome you to our fine city."

"A gift?" Superman crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze.

"Of course," Luthor offered. "I was saving this for when you joined our team but I'll give it to you anyway. A little something in good faith from LexCorp to you. May we have it please?" Luthor smiled as the audience cheered in excitement. With a wave of Luthor's hand, Mercy Graves moved toward the podium, handing him a small box resembling a treasure chest.

The Man of Steel peered suspiciously at the box, unable too see through it using his x-ray vision. It was made of lead.

"You're gonna love it!" Luthor cracked open the case, slowly lifting the lid.

An emerald glow emanated from the box. The crowd stared with disbelief, not knowing what was happening. Superman stumbled back, just two steps, before steadying himself. He felt weak, faint, and for the first time in his adult life experienced pain. It was all he could do to not collapse. His body ached; head felt heavy and vision blurred.

The crowd stared in amazement but suddenly started jeering, demanding Luthor remove the cursed box from Superman's presence. Whatever the glowing substance was, it was obviously harming the invulnerable man.

"Is everything all right, Superman?" Luthor asked with mock concern. "Do you not like the gift? It's Kryptonite, a tiny piece of your home planet. LexCorp wants you to have it." The madman tossed the green chunk of rock in the Man of Steel's direction.

Superman collapsed on his knees. "Get it out of here." The strangled words were barely more than a whisper. Superman held his churning stomach and swayed on his knees.

Luthor collected the rock, tossed it in his hand and smiled. He bent to Superman's ear and murmured just for him to hear. "You really should join me." He stood back up, smiled at the crowd and returned the rock to its lead case.

Superman immediately sprung back to his feet, shook off the pain and glared vehemently at Luthor. He mustered an apology to the crowd and leapt into the night sky. Luthor, Perry White and the entire crowd watched in shock as he flew away.

* * *

The next morning, as all of Metropolis buzzed about the surprising turn-of-events in front of City Hall, a group of half a dozen men wearing dark clothes and ski masks, armed with crow bars, hastily moved through the back section of a shady warehouse in Metropolis' central business district. Dawn was just on the horizon. They had just robbed a giant safe and were now carting bags of money to a gray, unmarked van behind the place that served as their getaway vehicle.

Loud sirens suddenly blared and blue lights flashed as five of the men jumped in the van and sped away. The sixth man, known only as Johnny Corben, a petty thief who had lived a life of crime for many years, cursed as his comrades abandoned him. Frantically searching for another vehicle, he ran down a side street and found a parked car in a dark alley. Breaking the window with his elbow, he fumbled with the lock and finally yanked open the door. He tossed inside his prized bag of stolen cash. Hotwiring the old pinto, the ignition finally chugged and Corben hopped in. Slamming the pedal to the floorboard, he rushed out of the alley onto an adjacent street.

A barrage of squad cars abruptly cut off Corben's vehicle and the pinto swirled, crashing through the window of a flower shop. The car stalled as daisies, sunflowers and a multitude of other flowers shot wildly in the air. Corben was thrown through the windshield and landed hard against a countertop. The bag of money, money he wanted more than anything, flew from the force of the crash and opened in mid-air. Thousands of bills, along with flowers, cascaded like rain and toppled all around him.

Severely injured with broken bones, internal bleeding and lacerations all over his body, he still tried to grab as many bills as possible. Ever since he was booted out of an orphanage at age fifteen, all he cared about was quick cash and a way out of his miserable existence.

As the police quickly entered the flower shop, guns drawn, Johnny Corben's life was about to take an even more tragic turn.

* * *

Darkness is all there was. Pure and unmitigated darkness without sound; a void of nothingness. Unexpectedly, an intensely bright, white light was visible. The light was followed by the harsh noise of a drill. Speech was audible. Drills became louder. The chaotic, deafening sound of loud crashing metal overtook everything. Then there was nothing. All senses had ceased.

Instantly and from out of the nothingness, frenzied life was born. The man's sight had returned and the sense of hearing was acute. Voices could be heard all around him. He didn't know where he was. His head, hands and feet were strapped to a cold, steel operating table. His eyes moved around as much as possible. All that was visible was a ceiling that appeared to be made of stainless steel. He was in a laboratory of some kind.

Two men quickly rushed to his side and loomed over him as if they were looking at a caged animal. One was recognizable as Lex Luthor, one of the world's richest philanthropists. The other was some slender, bearded man in a white lab coat with large rimmed glasses.

"Can you hear my voice?" Lex Luthor spoke, looking down at the man.

"What?" the man strapped to the table managed to say.

"The voice box is working," Luthor declared. "He looks amazing. When does he get his synthetic skin?"

"The skin will have to be wrapped over his body just before we send him out into the world," Dr. Vale informed.

"Very well, Dr. Vale. Just make sure he is ready soon. He will be my ultimate weapon against the alien. We need to hurry."

"What are you guys talkin' 'bout?" the man wondered.

"What is the last thing you remember, Sir?" Dr. Vale asked, holding a clipboard and taking notes.

"I was with my gang. They abandoned me when the police came. I found an old car. And then I woke up here."

"Interesting."

"Yes, it is Mr. Luthor," Dr. Vale agreed.

"That's not a confession," the man notified sternly.

"It doesn't have to be my friend," Luthor assured. "We saved your life."

"What?" the man questioned.

"Your name is John Corben. You were in a serious accident. We have given you a new body."

"What?"

"Release him," Luthor ordered. "Let the man see for himself."

"Yes, doctor. Let me see what the hell you have done to me," Corben shouted impatiently.

One of Dr. Vale's assistants pulled a switch and the titanium straps were released from the table. The man quickly arose from the table to look at himself. His hands, body, legs and feet were all metal. The assistant to Dr. Vale brought over a full mirror. As Corben looked in the mirror at his new, metallic silver body, he began to laugh frantically.

"What the hell have you done to me? What the hell am I?"

"You are a cyborg. A synthetic life form."

"What? You're tellin' me I'm some kind of robot? Change me back. Give me my real body."

"It cannot be done, Corben. Your body has been disposed of. All that remains of the original John Corben is your brain."

"What? I'll kill you."

"Try that and we'll deactivate you, Corben," Luthor threatened.

"Give us a chance to explain, son," Dr. Vale offered, putting his hand on Corben's shoulder. "You'll feel better."

"Talk fast, man, or I'll break you," Corben agreed.

"We are in a sublevel basement at LexCorp. You are part of a new project that we have started. You were in a car crash earlier this morning. It is now two o'clock in the afternoon. Our boys found you and posing as paramedics, they brought you here. In four hours of surgery, we transplanted your brain into a new exoskeleton shell. You are made of a new alloy that we have created called Metallo. You are virtually indestructible now. You will never die."

"That's all well and good, Doc, but even I'm smart enough to know that a robot needs a power source, so how am I alive?"

"Inside your chest is a green meteorite known as Kryptonite. It functions as your heart. You are powered by pure radiation."

"So am I just supposed to go out into the world lookin' like some robot?"

"No. You will look exactly as you did before. We will give you new skin. You will be John Corben, just with an indestructible body," Dr. Vale promised.

"Alright!" Corben exclaimed, punching the operating table and putting a hole through it.

"That table is solid steel," Luthor proclaimed.

"And I didn't even feel it," Corben announced.

"Yes. One of the drawbacks I'm afraid," Dr. Vale notified. "You won't be able to feel anything. The only senses you have are eyesight and hearing which are both acute."

"Well, it will take some getting used to," Corben asserted. "But a small price to pay I guess for all this power."

"Let's not forget who gave you that power," Luthor chimed in. "You work for me. I am going to use you as a weapon to assassinate the one they call Superman."

"Whoa, Mr. Luthor, c'mon. I mean I may be strong, but have you seen that guy? He flies. Can I really compete with that?"

"Yes, my friend. Try opening your chest."

At Luthor's words, Corben's metallic chest separated into two parts, revealing a large chunk of kryptonite at the center.

"Whoa?" Corben exclaimed. "Is that the rock? My power source?"

"It's more than that. It's the chink in Superman's armor. Kryptonite. It weakens him, nearly to the point of death. I saw it with my own two eyes," Luthor exclaimed with glee like a child on Christmas morning. "He was as helpless as a baby."

"And you want me to kill him?"

"Yes, Corben. As payment for my gift to you. This gift of power."

"Why do you want him dead? What's your reason for hating this guy so much?"

"There are many reasons, Corben," Luthor spoke vehemently. "He's bad for business. He's an alien who can't be trusted. And besides, he refused me. And no one refuses Lex Luthor."

"I'll let you two talk this over. My assistant and I are going to prepare the skin."

"That's fine, Doctor," Luthor agreed. "In fact, we'll al leave. This lab is kind of cold, anyway. Come, Corben. Let's discuss things. I've got big plans for you."

With that, the men calmly approached an elevator at the far end of the lab. As the elevator opened, the men stepped inside. As the lift ascended, the lights in the cold, quiet lab automatically went out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – This is a Job for Superman**

That same afternoon was full of chaos as phones all over the newsroom were ringing like a choir of Cathedral Bells during Sunday mass. Clark Kent was in Perry White's office.

"Anyway, I'm sick about what happened last night. It was downright embarrassing. There he was, trying to build a relationship with this city and that snake, Luthor, pulled some green rock out and started waving it around. We need to find out what this Kryptonite stuff is. Where did it come from? Why is it that this guy can fly and is super strong yet some rock harms him?" Perry White stated with urgency in his voice.

"Lois told me this morning that Luthor already mentioned that it was a piece of Superman's home world," Clark offered. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there last night, Perry. I was at home working on this new human interest piece," Clark apologized.

"Don't apologize, Kent, but you sure did miss a great speech. That Superman fella is as genuine and kind hearted as they come."

"Say, where is Lois now?" Clark asked.

"She's with my copy boy, Olsen, somewhere on an investigation about drug smuggling."

"Already?" Clark asked, knowing she had just turned in the story on Superman's speech and the kryptonite fiasco at City Hall. "That's fast work."

"That's why she's this city's best reporter, Kent. She never stops," Perry informed proudly, putting his feet on his desk and leaning back to light a stogie.

"If you don't mind, Perry, where did her investigation take her?"

"The South Harbor I believe."

"I better get back to my desk. Thanks Perry," Clark interrupted, opening the editor's door and exiting quietly.

As he moved with a cautious speed through the newsroom, Clark's mind raced, contemplating Perry's words and the trouble that he knew Lois might be involved in. After all, the South Harbor was a rough part of town. Leaving the newsroom, he entered the hallway and moved towards a storage room down the hall.

Entering the storage room, Clark quickly removed his glasses and closed the door.

* * *

The docks were quiet as Lois Lane and copy boy Jimmy Olsen were inside the South Harbor's most famous bar, the Ace O' Clubs. They were interviewing Bibbo Bibbowski, a friend of Lois, former sea captain and current owner of the place.

"So what of the smuggling drugs on the docks, Bibbo?" Lois asked. "This has been going on for years, hasn't it? Why all of a sudden are things heating up?"

"Miss Lane, this ain't just about drugs. We've got everything smuggled to and from these docks: drugs, guns, exotic animals, you name it. Now there is serious speculation that these terrorist scum have upped the ante by smugglin' in bio-terrorism weapons. It's been goin' on for months. Tragic really."

"You're telling us that the docks of our great city are becoming fronts for bio-terrorism?"

"Yup," Bibbo offered nonchalantly.

"How often do you suppose this happens," Jimmy Olsen spoke up.

"Well, if you ask me, kid, it ain't often. One of the reasons they be gettin' away with it is by being shady. Nobody but me and a couple other fishermen know about this."

"Well, Bibbo, I certainly -." Lois was cut off by a noise.

Without forewarning, the pair of old wooden doors serving as the entrance to the place flew open. Three heavily armored, masked men, each carrying assault rifles quickly entered. Two of the thugs went for Lois and Jimmy, each grabbing them. Lois and Jimmy each tried to struggle but were ultimately knocked completely unconscious by the men. The third thug moved quickly towards Bibbo, firing a few rounds into the fisherman's shoulder. Suddenly, the three men left the place as quick as they entered, with Lois and Jimmy in tow.

Bibbo, frozen in shock, fell to the floor and began inching his way to the entrance of his bar. As he reached the doors, he opened one and peaked out. He glanced all around and saw a massive container ship docked at the peer. Seeing what appeared to be the three men with the hostages in tow, boarding the ship, he pulled out a flare gun and fired. The flare shot through the air as the container ship began departing the dock.

From out of the sky, Superman eyed the flare and raced down to the side of the ailing fisherman. As Bibbo looked up to see Superman couldn't believe his eyes.

"You're the one they call Superman. The flying man from TV."

"Yes," the Man of Steel replied. "It appears you've been severely shot. I've got to get you to a hospital."

"Aww... C'mon, it's just a flesh wound. You gotta catch the bad guys. They've got my reporter friend Lois Lane and some kid on there."

"On that ship, yes, I know. But first we're getting you the attention you need. Now hang on," Superman offered, picking the portly sea captain up and blasting off into the sky.

* * *

The massive container ship was far out of the South Harbor of Metropolis as Lois and Jimmy Olsen were tied up to large cargo crates and being guarded by a single armed thug in the ship's hold. A figure, obscured by a dark trench coat and a broad slouch hat, entered the hold area and instructed the lone guard to return to deck. Approaching Lois Lane, the figure removed the broad hat and revealed himself to be the man with the kryptonite heart, Metallo.

"Good afternoon, Miss Lane."

"Who the hell are you?" Lois questioned angrily and curiously.

"My name is John Corben, Miss Lane. I'm the one who abducted you and your friend, Mr. Olsen."

"Why? What have we done to be held hostage by terrorists? Is it because we're in the media?"

"Terrorists? Miss Lane, there are no terrorists here? This little get-together is just baiting," the man informed.

"Baiting? You're using us as bait? For what?" Jimmy chimed in.

"We're having a party in your honor. We're waiting for Metropolis' new golden boy to show up."

"You mean you abducted us to get to Superman?"

"Bingo, Miss Lane. Do you know where he is?"

"No. He seems to just come out during a crisis."

"Well, we just captured two fine members of the media and shot the fat boy at South Harbor. Now that is a crisis, but I just -."

John Corben was cut off in speech as a giant bang was heard all throughout the ship that triggered a small tremor and momentary silence.

"What's that sound? Someone knocking at the door?" Corben joked.

"It's me," a voice from nowhere sounded.

Suddenly, Superman flew into the hold and stood tall, directly in front of John Corben.

"Wow! You are even more impressive in person."

"Why did you abduct these people?"

"You're here, Superman, and that's all we wanted. Enough talk," Corben declared, shedding the trench coat, exposing his bare chest.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" the Man of Steel asked.

"No, it's supposed to kill you," Corben announced as his metallic chest separated in two parts revealing the radioactive green glow of kryptonite.

Superman instantly began to feel weak, just as he had during the press conference with Luthor. This time the nausea, dizziness and pain seemed much stronger. Stumbling back, it was all he could do to not collapse. His body ached; head felt heavy and vision began to blur.

"What… are… you? That's kryptonite," Superman observed, barely able to speak. "Stop. No more."

Without a word, John Corben began sauntering towards the ailing Man of Tomorrow, and, upon reaching his foe, threw a hard punch into his chest. Superman soared across the room as a result of the massive blow.

"The name's John Corben. But you may call me, Metallo," the metal man spoke, jumping across the room to Superman's body and delivering another hit to the stomach.

Superman could barely see, but did manage to notice the kryptonite in Corben's chest being hardwired to the rest of Metallo's circuitry. Metallo continued his assault on Superman with punch after punch and constant exposure to the kryptonite.

Superman was nearly dead, suffering temporary blindness and was not breathing. As Metallo was about to deliver the final blow, a voice came from across the room.

"Hey, Metallo." It was Jimmy Olsen who had somehow freed both himself and Lois Lane from the ropes that bound them to the cargo crates.

As Metallo turned around, he noticed a large object coming at him. Abruptly, the object, a metal pipe, struck him in his stomach region. Unfazed, the metal man closed his chest and charged towards his annoyance, grabbing him by the neck and tossing him behind the cargo crates, knocking him out cold. He then turned his attention to Lois Lane, who had by this time gone into hiding.

As Metallo searched for the tenacious reporter all over the ship's hold, Superman began to twitch. Suddenly his eyes opened and his fists tightened. A moment later he was even able to stand. His strength was returning rapidly.

Metallo glanced from across the way and noticed his foe had returned to health. Enraged, he raced towards the Man of Steel. As the adversaries met, Superman's fist crashed into Metallo's body, tearing the flesh completely off of his chest, exposing a metal shell. Corben's body flew backwards and crashed into one of the crates. He quickly rose, opening the panels to his chest. As soon as the kryptonite was visible, Superman shot unrelenting heat vision, from a distance, directly into Corben's chest. Corben fell slowly to his knees as his circuitry went haywire. The machine man barely had time to speak before his kryptonite heart fell to the floor.

With that, Lois immediately came out of hiding, having stored herself inside one of the cargo crates at the back of the ship's hold. She ran into Superman's arms and the two embraced in a tight hug.

"You were wonderful," Lois uttered.

"Thank you, Miss Lane. Could you?"

Lois smiled, the looked around, noticing the chunk of kryptonite on the floor. "Oh, of course," she mumbled, running to pick it up.

Lois threw the rock as far as she could to the back of the hold as Superman raced to get Jimmy, who was finally waking up.

"What did I miss?" the copy boy wondered, rising to his feet.

"Oh, nothing," Lois offered. "Only the greatest story ever!"

"Jimmy, I'd like to thank you. You saved the day," Superman decreed. "If it wasn't for your distraction, this Metallo character might have killed me."

Oh, it was nothing. Hey, watch out!"

All of a sudden, a small army of thugs appeared at the entrance of the hold, all heavily armed. Before anybody knew what was happening a colorful blur and a violent gust of wind overtook the hold, as if a rainbow and a tornado had combined. A few moments later, Lois and Jimmy saw what was a pile of firearms separated by a pile of unconscious men, neatly distributed near the entrance of the ship's hold.

"Wow," Jimmy exclaimed. "You really are a Superman."

"Thanks, Jimmy. And for my next trick, I think I'll deliver this cargo ship to the police."

"What? You're not gonna?" Lois

"Sure, I'll fly this ship back into port and we'll notify the police. After all, there is a lot of evidence on board. You guys might want to get comfortable."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Justice Is Served **

The presses were running hot the next day with Lois Lane's story of Superman's seizure of a band of supposed bio-terrorists from a cargo ship out of the South Harbor of Metropolis was making waves. Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen and Lois Lane were sipping morning java in the office of Perry White. Lois and Jimmy were raving to Clark and Perry over their adventure with Superman.

"It sounds crazy, but you shoulda seen him, Clark," Jimmy rambled enthusiastically. "After he beat the metal guy, he whips this army of hooligans up like they were insects. Then he flies this boat back to port with Lois and me still on it. Absolutely astonishing."

"That's all good and fine, Jim, but this human robot… is that even possible?" Clark wondered, pushing up his glasses.

"In a world where a man can do what Superman does, sure," Jimmy reasoned.

"Besides, there is evidence of somebody's metal body down at Precinct 29," Perry offered, lighting up a stogie. "Otherwise this robot business wouldn't have made it to print. The Planet doesn't print lies. We are not the National Whisper."

"This thing was partially organic according to the police," Lois informed. "They even said that there was still brain activity. And the weirdest part is they also said the body was marked property of LexCorp."

"Well, I'd believe it, Lois, but I hope you didn't put that in your article. We can't have Luthor bringing a libel suit our way."

"Don't worry, Perry. Mums the word," Lois assured finishing her coffee. "Well, I've got a busy day, guys, I'm off."

"We all do," Perry agreed. "And what's news on that fisherman who was shot at the bar?"

"Well, according to Superman, he's still recovering and will be in the hospital for probably another few days."

"Alright, someone should write up a small get well soon piece for him. I always liked his bar. We can put it on page two. By the way, Clark, how's that human interest piece coming?"

"I should have it on your desk by tomorrow morning, Perry," Clark told his boss.

"Sounds great! Alright everybody, get out of here and get to the news," Perry ordered playfully as everyone scrambled out of the office.

* * *

That night, Lex Luthor sat in his favorite Corinthian leather chair in the Great Room of his Penthouse, high above the city. With the lights dimmed and soft classical music in the background, he was sampling a fine wine that he had recently acquired from Italy.

As he heard a tapping, he glanced momentarily at his balcony window only to see Superman standing outside. With a flip of a switch, the balcony window raised up, completely. Luthor was slightly nervous to see what he considered his arch-nemesis standing so tall and confident in front of him.

"Superman! To what do I owe the pleasure? Ah, no, don't tell me. You've changed your mind? You want to join my organization?" Luthor questioned with an apprehensive smile.

"Stop the games, Luthor. I've come here tonight for two reasons. First, I want to inform you that I'm on to you. I know who you are and what you represent."

"What's that Superman?" Luthor arrogantly scoffed.

"Greed, corruption and lawlessness."

"Well now, Superman, those are some pretty harsh allegations," Luthor smiled. "But you're wrong I'm afraid. All I ever wanted was the best for this city. My city."

"You're an egotistical monster," Superman declared, giving Luthor the dirtiest of looks.

"Again with these hurtful accusations. Don't you realize that I'm innocent until proven guilty?"

"You want proof? That's the other reason I'm here," the Man of Tomorrow offered, stepping back out onto the balcony momentarily before returning. "This belongs to you," Superman declared as he threw the heavy shell of what used to be John Corben on the floor.

"You beat him? How? I demand to know."

"I took out his heart. You'd know that if you'd read today's edition of The Daily Planet. But I guess that's another thing I can add to your charges. Torture!"

"Torture? Come now," Luthor sneered.

"Yes. This man, John Corben… He can't die. You saw to that by putting some kind of life support system in his cybernetic body. So even though he doesn't have a heart, his brain still functions."

"What's the difference? He can't feel anything. But, God help you if he ever gets revived, Man of Steel!"

"If that happens, I may not be the one needing help. He may just come after his creator."

"Enough of this, you bastard! Do you have anymore business or are we done here?" Luthor exclaimed, getting angry.

"We're done for now. But I'll be watching you, Lex Luthor. You can bet on that!"

At those words, Superman sauntered to the balcony, ascending slightly and then as fast as a bolt of lightning he was gone into the night.


End file.
